Galahad and I
by Dean's Leather Jacket
Summary: This is a GalahadOC story. A story of one girls journey to try and win the heart of her knight. Rating just to be safe. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter One

Life on the wall was interesting. That is the best word I could describe it with. Artorius Castus or Arthur had long since become our king, and he ruled over the wall. Well, all of Britain but he was stationed at the wall. With him were his faithful knights: Gawain, Galahad, and Bors. And of course with Bors came his 'little bastards' which he has long since given names. I had seen many of the brave Knights of the Round Table in my twenty-five years of life, and I had known all of them. My favorite by far had been Lancelot. He had been my replacement brother since my brother had died many years ago. But that was only how I looked at him: as a brother. When I saw his death I wouldn't leave my little room for days after the battle. He had seemed like my own flesh and blood, and he was gone. Arthur had stopped by and given me Lancelot's swords. I have them hanging on my wall. It's not exactly the best place for weapons of a brave knight like Lancelot, but I'm sure he doesn't mind seeing as how he is probably scattered about the world by now.

I worked at the tavern in the wall that all the knights had frequented. Now, only three came. My mother and father owned the tavern, and I work alongside Vanora, Bors' wife. Yes, they finally got married.

That's where I was the fine day that my life began to change. For the better I should think. It was after sunset and I knew that our usual patrons would soon begin to arrive. Some came to gamble, some came to drink and be merry, and some came to drink their sorrows away.

The first patrons began to arrive and I was swept up in the work that I enjoy doing. Yes, I actually do like to serve ale and the like to men. I know that it is strange, but it is the only thing that a woman could do around here.

Galahad and Gawain soon came and I strolled over to where they had sat.

"What can I get you tonight boys?" I asked.

"The usual please, Rhoslyn, My fair rose." Gawain joked. Yes, my name did mean fair rose, but I sure did not live up to that name.

"That is amusing Gawain. I will get you your drinks, sirs." And I turned and swept off to the bar. When I had gotten two mugs filled with the knights' orders I looked up into the mirror my parents had salvaged on the wall. Through the dirt and grime I saw a plump, mouse brown haired, green eyed girl. That was me, and I was not at all like a fair rose.

I swept back over to Gawain and Galahad and plopped their drinks down in front of them. I turned to go but a hand shot out and grabbed my wrists.

"Would you stay with us for a moment please, Rhoslyn?" Galahad asked. I looked around and saw that we weren't to busy yet, so I sat in the seat next to him.

"You do know what today is, don't you fair rose?" Gawain asked, sadly.

"I was trying to forget it." I answered gravely.

"You can't forget the past." Gawain said, wisely. My face fell. Today marked the two year anniversary of Lancelot's death, and Tristan's.

Just then Arthur walked over to the table with Bors in tow. Both sat at the table. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and bowed when the King had entered. Arthur brushed it off. He hated having people bow to him.

"May I get you anything, sire?" I asked him. He gave me a look.

"Rhoslyn, how many times have I asked you to call me Arthur? You did before I was king, and I still ask for you to do it."

I bowed by head. "Yes, Arthur."

He strained a smile. "Good, and no, thank you I am just fine." I nodded and looked to Bors but Vanora had already set down a mug in front of him.

"Thanks love." He grunted before starting to chug the contents of the mug.

There was silence at the table. That was interrupted though when Bors had finished chugging and let out a loud belch. Everyone glared.

"Sorry lads and lass." And there was quiet again. Soon, Queen Guinevere came to join us. I had grown to be good friends with the young woman during the past few years. For some reason she had told me that she felt connected to me some how. That was probably because my mother was a woad, and my father had come over from Rome, as a soldier, trying to make a new life here.

"Guinevere." I greeted as she sat beside me. And there was more quiet. It was a time of grieving for our lost knights.

"Well, we all know what day it is." Arthur finally spoke. "And I suppose we all must grieve together. It seems only right."

"But Lancelot and Tristan both wouldn't want us sitting here and sulking over them." I responded. Everyone smiled slightly.

"No, they wouldn't want that would they. Dagonet neither." Bors said. There was a moment of silence for the lost knight, but they had just done that a few nights back on his actual death day.

Then Bors continued more jovially. "Well, I'll go honor their wishes and get drunk so bad that I can't piss straight." He thumped the table for emphasis and was off to badger Vanora for more ale. We all chuckled.

"Arthur, May I go and visit the cemetery?" I asked.

"Yes, so long as you take an escort with you." He replied.

"I will go with her." Galahad volunteered. I nodded, stood, and went in search for my parents to see if it was alright. They said yes. I returned to the table where Galahad stood strapping his sword to his waist.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded.

"Guinevere if you are not here by the time I get back, then I shall speak with you later." I said. She nodded.

"Yes, I would love for you too visit me tomorrow." I smiled.

"I shall." I bid a good night to Arthur and Gawain, and then Galahad and I were off.

It was a bright night with the moon being full and millions of stars were out. It was also chilly outside but I didn't seem to notice. All I focused on was the vague outline of the burial mounds to the left.

Galahad and I trekked to the cemetery in silence and with haste. I did not like to be outside the wall at night even with a knight. A knight whom I loved in fact. Yes, I loved Galahad. I remember when I first realized it too. It was during the battle with the Saxons, and the realization that I would never seen Galahad again for he was leaving for his homeland, and I was in the safety of my mothers people. My father fought in the battle, but my mother and I stayed sheltered in the trees. We had no fear of being seen by a Saxon because we believed that we would win this battle. Lancelot died in front of my eyes. I saw him from my spot up in a tree. The look on his face when the arrow pierced his heart had ripped my heart to shreds. I would have preferred a real arrow.

Yes I did love Galahad; down to his fiery temper and his curly hair and his bluish-grey eyes. I did not show these feelings in public but Vanora, Guinevere and my parents knew. They could read my emotions and face easily. I believe they knew even before I myself knew. My skin still tingled at where he had held my wrist, and when he had volunteered to escort me to the cemetery my heart did a back flip. Gods how I loved this man. To bad he doesn't love me back.

We finally reached our destination. I approached Tristan's grave, and kneeled beside it. I touched my finger tips to his sword, and then I felt on the ground next to him where I knew there would be scorch marks. The earth still was stained with them after two years. Silent tears began to fall.

"Why did they have to leave Galahad?" I asked, sniffling. I felt him kneel beside me and he placed and arm around my shoulders. My stomach turned.

"They chose their own fate. And I know that they wouldn't want you to be here crying because of their choice. Especially Lancelot, he would not want it."

I tried to stop the tears, but they wouldn't. They kept on flowing.

"He was like a brother to me Galahad. You all are, but him more so." It pained me to say that Galahad was like a brother to me, which he wasn't, he was more then that but I didn't want him to feel left out. I didn't want him to find out.

"I know. I know how you feel." That was all he said. Then I cried harder. I wanted to be strong in front of Galahad so he wouldn't think me weak, but I cried. And he held me. I'm not sure how long I cried, but I vaguely remembered Galahad leading me back to the wall, where he handed me over to my father with a good night, and my father in turn led me to my room to sleep. And I did. I fell right asleep. I don't know how I could have slept because I kept seeing the arrow entering Lancelot's heart over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Two

The next morning I woke up and I felt a little better. I changed out of my clothes and washed myself a bit, and then put a new set of clothes on. I had duties to do around the tavern before I went to visit Guinevere. I tried to do them as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast. I was a bit clumsy at some things. I spilled water out of the pail I was using to wash off the tables, and I knocked over some chairs.

When I had finally finished I went to wash up again, and I put my best gown on. It was a simple jade green gown, nothing too spectacular. I made my way over to the main building of the fort that housed the legendary round table and other essential rooms.

The guards at the main door had been expecting me. I greeted them kindly as they let me in, and I walked along the path of the dark, gloomy hallway to the round table. Guinevere was there already, sitting to the right of the chair Arthur normally sat in. When she spotted me she grinned and motioned for me to sit in the chair to the right of her. I quickly sat.

"How are you this fine morning my queen?" I greeted her, knowing how much she hated for me to call her that. She rolled her eyes.

"It is as fine as it could ever be. What about yourself?" She asked.

"It could be better." I replied.

She grinned mischievously. "You mean better if a certain knight were here?" She asked, coyly.

I laughed. "You know me so well don't you, Guinevere? Other people knew of my feelings before I did."

"You are just easy to interpret!" She said.

Just then the doors opened and Arthur walked in followed by Gawain, Galahad and Bors. My heart jumped. Guinevere let out a silent chuckle that only I could hear, and I elbowed her.

"Ladies, I did not know you were in here." Arthur said.

"Would you like us to leave?" Guinevere asked.

"No, love. You are fine. As long as you don't mind us discussing some things."

Guinevere shook her head. We both stood and moved to the opposite side of the table so that Arthur may sit in his chair, and Galahad, Gawain, and Bors may sit in the chairs closest to him. When we were all situated the men began to speak in hushed tones.

"I wonder what they are talking about." I said. Guinevere only shrugged and we began to converse.

"You know, I think you should tell him." Guinevere stated.

"Tell who what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You should tell Galahad that you love him!" She exclaimed silently.

"No I could never do that. What would he want with me? He could have any beautiful girl he wants. There are plenty of them working at the tavern."

"You would be surprised." Guinevere replied, mysteriously. I gave her a questioning look but she didn't say anything else. I glanced over at Galahad who was listening intently to Arthur. I sighed. He was so handsome. If only…

I shook my head turned back to Guinevere. We discussed many things including the castle that was in the process of being built. Merlin did not think it suitable for the King to be housed in the Roman fort. He believed that Arthur needed a bigger space to work in. In the end, Arthur had just given in.

"You should come and live there with me!" She urged. "We could have so much fun together! I could teach you how to use those swords that were given to you."

"I don't think I could ever bring myself to use them, Guinevere." I said sadly.

"Tush! Lancelot would have wanted you to learn so that you may protect yourself against anything!"

I had to admit she was right. When I voiced this to her she said jokingly, "Of course! I am always right." We broke out into a fit of giggles. This drew questioning stares from the men across the table. They looked at each other, shrugged, and continued talking. This brought on more laughs.

"And, you would be closer to Galahad." Guinevere stated. Yes, I would love more then anything to be closer to him.

"Yes, that would be nice." I replied. "I think I will come with you. My parents have plenty of help with their tavern."

"Yes! And you could visit them whenever you wish as soon as I teach you how to ride a horse properly!" I laughed at Guinevere's statement. It was true; I had only gotten little schooling on how to ride a horse. The extent of my knowledge was mounting it, and walking with it.

"That would be nice." I admonished.

Then we began to discuss our plans we would do as soon as we would move in. Guinevere would teach me how to fight and ride a horse, and I would teach her how to cook more elaborate things. She had always wanted to learn to cook, but she was only taught the basics to survive if she was ever on her own.

"And!" She exclaimed silently again, quite excited I might add. "We could get new gowns and clothing fit for a queen!"

"Yes, but I am not a queen." I said.

"So! I was not born into nobility; I was made and married into nobility at the same time. I could make you a Lady! Of course, you would already be one if you would just marry Galahad and be done with it."

"Excuse me!" I said in a hushed tone, and we both began to laugh again.

By then the knights had finished their conference. They stood, shook each other's hand, gave us a 'good day' and they were off again. Everyone that is, except Arthur and Galahad. Arthur made his way around the table and held out his hand to Guinevere. She took it, and he helped her out of the chair.

"Come, let us take a walk." He said. She nodded and turned back to me.

"I'll be back later. Don't go too far." I nodded, and they were gone. It was only Galahad and I. I squirmed in my chair as the silence in the room grew. No one made to speak. He just stood there, and would glance at me occasionally. Finally, he spoke.

"Did you have a good nights rest?"

"No, I did not." I answered truthfully.

"I am sorry for that." He said. I nodded.

"I want to thank you for escorting me out to the cemetery. It meant a lot to me."

"It was nothing. I was just helping out a friend." And that last comment broke my heart. So that's how he saw me? As just a friend? I should have known. I nodded.

"Of course." I stood, turned around, and began to walk from the room. Before I stepped through the doors to go outside into the bright morning I threw over my shoulder:

"If you see Guinevere, tell her that I went back to my home." And I emerged into the sunlight. I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but I didn't run home. I ran to my favorite tree that I had frequented as a child. At the moment I didn't care if my dress was torn, and I climbed. I climbed to the top most branch of my tree, and I sat there and cried. Galahad only saw me as a friend. I should have known. I thought. I wish this pain would stop. I wish that I could stop hurting over Lancelot and the other fallen knights. And I wish most of all that I could stop pining over Galahad. Sweet, handsome Galahad who only saw me as a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Three

Apparently Guinevere didn't really need me because she didn't come to look for me. Of course, if she did I wouldn't have known about it because I had sat up in my tree for most of the day. This pain must be my reward for calling Galahad a brother when I should have told him about my true feelings. I can be so stupid sometimes.

I finally came down when the sun started to set. I had to help my parents prepare for another night at the tavern. When I arrived my parents were frantic.

"Where have you been?" My mother asked hysterically.

"I have been in my tree all day mother." I said, wiping a few stray tears away.

"You have been crying." My mother stated. "Why?"

"It's nothing mother. Can we not discuss it?" I pleaded.

"Yes, dear. We won't."

"Thank you, mama." I said, hugging her.

"Enough! We must get to work!" And we did. Vanora had soon arrived after putting all of her children to bed. She took one look at me and knew something had happened.

"What is wrong? You look as if you have been crying! And I have heard that you were missing for the day!" She scolded.

"I am sorry to have worried you. Something was said to me that broke my heart, Vanora." I told her.

"What?" She asked in a whisper.

"I suppose I shouldn't really be that upset. After all, I probably deserved it. I had referred to Galahad as a brother. Oh how I wanted to tell him Vanora, but I couldn't. Earlier today, he called me a friend. Just a friend I suppose." I could feel tears burning in the back of my eyes again.

"Oh dear! It is not a matter of revenge! I'm sure he thinks of you more then just a friend!" Vanora said, trying to comfort me.

"I do not believe that." I said, picking up two mugs to deliver them to a nearby table. I didn't wait for Vanora's reply, and to tell you the truth, I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Guinevere soon arrived. I didn't know why she always came to the tavern, I suppose it was because everyone was here and she didn't want to be bored or miss out on anything that might occur.

"Hello my queen." I greeted as I approached the table. She decided to ignore that comment. I sat down across from her.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you." She asked.

"I… I felt like disappearing for awhile. I went to my favorite tree that I used to climb as a child." I informed her.

"Is there a reason for the visit to your favorite tree?" She inquired.

"Yes. After you and Arthur had left the room, Galahad and I talked for a moment, and in that moment he had referred to me as his friend. And only his friend I suppose." Guinevere gasped. I am such a liar. I just talked about it again.

"No, I know that he does not feel that you are just a friend to him!" She exclaimed.

"And how would you know that?" I asked.

"Galahad is easier to interpret then you are my friend. Galahad has always been an outgoing man. I have read all of the signs. I am surprised that you could not see it." I was surprised. So Galahad might like me more then a friend.

"You must talk to him." Guinevere urged. "Trust me. Both of you will turn up happy in the end."

"I am not so sure. I am not as brave as you and the rest of the knights are! I could never just go up to a man and tell him how I feel about him!" I exclaimed silently so no one around us would hear.

"You love Galahad don't you?" Guinevere asked.

"More then anything in this world." I replied truthfully.

"And if I told you that Galahad loved you back, would you talk to him?"

"No, because I know that Galahad does not love me back."

"But how can you be so certain!" Guinevere shouted exasperatedly.

"I can't be sure of anything, but this I am sure of. Again I say: why would Galahad want me when he can have a prettier girl?"

Guinevere threw up her arms in surrender. "I give up! I can not make you do this, but I can not bear to see you in pain. Do me a favor! Do everyone else a favor, and talk to him!"

As if on cue, Galahad, Gawain, Bors, and Arthur entered the tavern and sat at the table the two women were currently occupying.

"Good evening ladies!" Gawain greeted ever the charming one. "My queen and my fair rose." He added. Both of us rolled our eyes.

"Good evening to you Gawain." I said standing. "May I get you boys a drink?" They nodded, and I got away from that table as fast as I could. I took my time filling up mugs, and I tried to stall as much as I could. I did not want to face Galahad for fear that I might start crying again. When I felt that I had probably taken to much time I finally went back to the table and plopped drinks down in front of everyone; even Guinevere who immediately took a sip. I must have frustrated her too much to the point where she is starting to drink. I thought.

Just then I noticed something. Something that broke my heart even more. A very pretty girl was perched on Galahad's lap. They were laughing together as if they had been lovers forever. I sighed. This is what I get for my cowardice.

"Have a good evening gentlemen, and Guinevere." I croaked out; barely though. I turned and left. Surprisingly, I did not cry. And I was proud of myself for it. I soon was swept up into the hustle of more customers, and soon, again surprisingly, I forgot about Galahad. Of course, I could still feel it lurking in the back of my mind, and I kept pushing it back there, but I actually enjoyed my evening. But I felt empty inside.

A/N: I'm not so sure about this chapter. As a warning I'm not sure about the next chapter either. Hehe. I really have no idea where to go with this story but maybe soon my muse will come back to me and I'll be able to think of something. Until then I would love to thank all of my reviewers! Your reviews light up my life! And, yes, I realize that my tenses don't match up sometimes, but I am really bad at tenses and I apologize right now for any mess ups I make later on! Again, thank you to all of my reviewers!!

**Urhallucinating: **I will hopefully update as much as I can. There might come a time when I don't for awhile. You'll know then that I have writer's block! Thank you for the comment on the storyline! For now it will probably be just a generic Galahad/OC until I can think of something creative. The problem is I'm not really creative.

**Carolina:** Thank you for the compliment on the story! I try my best but I know I'm not the best writer on but I try! And as I said to urhallucinating I'll try to update as much as I can!

**starnat: **It's sad isn't it? What I'm doing to these characters. I feel so bad about it but I kind of like it at the same time! I'm twisted like that!

**wake-up call: **Thank you for the compliment on my use of the first person. When I first started to right that's all I ever did was write in the first person. Then I started with the third person, and I do both. I understand about in the first person that you use "I" a lot and it gets kind of annoying. And I definitely agree that Galahad IS HOT!!!

**ice73: **Thank you also for your compliment even though it's not your cup of tea! And sorry I didn't specify about the burial mounds but it's to the left of the fort that they live in. I'm not even sure if that's the right direction I just guessed! lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Four

The next few months of my existence passed by agonizingly slow. I did not talk to Galahad as much as I used too. We did talk occasionally but that was only in passing when we greeted each other. I felt that this served me right, that I should feel this pain. And did I feel it.

The day to move from the wall to Camelot came up rather quickly. My mother and father did not like the idea at first, but they realized that they couldn't keep my close forever. They only agreed after I told them I would visit often.

I had just finished my packing the day of our departure when there came a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said. The door opened and in stepped my father.

"I have come to retrieve your things, my daughter." He said. I nodded and motioned to the packs on the floor. He stooped to pick them up, and was gone in a moment. This was it. This was the last time I would see my little room for awhile. I sat down on my bed and stared at Lancelot's swords at their perch on my wall. I sighed.

"Good bye Lancelot." I whispered, finally letting him go. Of course, a part of him would still be in my heart. I stood, and removed them from the wall. The scabbards and the blades were clean because I made sure that I washed them two times a month.

A knock came on my door again and I jumped slightly in surprise.

"Come in." The door opened again and my father stepped in.

"It's time to leave." He said. I nodded, and clutching the swords in my arms, I left my room.

The final good bye had been a teary one, but I convinced my mother that the good bye would not last long. Because of my lack of horse riding ability I sat in a wagon next to Guinevere. She did not have a lack of horse riding ability, but she decided to keep me company in the wagon.

We talked and planned some more, but there really was not much one could do on a long wagon ride. There was one other thing I could do. And I did that thing quiet often. It constituted pulling the flap of the wagon out of the way so that I might see Galahad ride by. Of course, he never did ride by, but I got wonderful views of the country side.

I was thankful for the first time we stopped to camp for the night. I was now able to walk around a bit which was some feat seeing as how I had not used my legs for hours.

When I had shaken my legs out, I sat down by one of the fires that had been struck up. Unfortunately, I picked the wrong fire. It was the knights' fire.

Gawain plopped himself down next to me on the log that I had procured. Bors and Galahad sat across the fire from us.

"It tis a fine evening is it not, fair rose?" Gawain asked me.

"Gawain, how many times have I asked you to call me Rhoslyn?" I asked.

"Too many to count… fair rose." He teased. I sighed. I should just give up. I thought.

"I suppose you don't have any wine you can serve us." Bors said, half serious, half joking.

"No, I am sorry I do not." I replied, smiling. He chuckled.

Soon, the camp was filled with the deep laughter of the knights and my laughter as well as they retold tales of past adventures.

"… and Galahad was so surprised! I mean, he was stark naked in the river when woads surrounded him!" Bors bellowed. Galahad was flushing red, but I couldn't help but laugh at the story.

"I remember that." Gawain said. "The woads were quite surprised themselves to catch Galahad naked. I swear, as I came running into the clearing some of them had their backs turned!"

Galahad turned redder if that was even possible. Poor guy. I thought. He must have been so embarrassed.

"That is enough!" Galahad said after a while. But you could tell that he was trying to hold back laughter. "Perhaps I should tell her of the time when you both fell on your asses." That was enough to shut up Bors and Gawain, but not me, I was curious.

"Go on Galahad," I said, trying to be brave in talking to him. "Tell me about the time they fell on their asses."

Galahad smiled at the memory and I could feel my stomach turn at his smile.

"We were camped south of the wall after a nasty fight with the woads." Galahad recalled. "I had gone out to get some fire wood and everyone else had stayed behind. When I returned to camp I saw that everyone was asleep except for Bors and Gawain who were sitting on a log, talking. I thought it would be worth it to try and frighten them. I was really young at the time and I did not know if they could scare at all! So I made sounds and strange noises, and they looked pretty frightened after awhile. Then, I got the idea to throw something at them. I did, and they got so scared that they fell backwards off of the log and onto their asses!"

I busted out laughing. Here, I myself thought that Bors and Gawain were rough and tough knights, but to hear about them getting frightened enough to fall on their asses. Well, needless to say, it was surprising!

"Alright, that's enough stories for tonight lad." Bors said looking a little red himself. Gawain nodded in agreement.

"Well, I best be going to my tree then. I miss Vanora and my children already." Bors said, standing. "Good night." And then he was gone to his tree.

"I am going as well." Gawain said standing.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night, fair rose." He teased, and he was gone as well.

And it was just Galahad and I.

A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry to leave it like that, but I felt like leaving it right there. Again, I'm not sure about this chapter so sorry if it sucks! It's really killing me to have my characters be so… I don't know, in denial. I've never done this before, usually my characters are already making out in the second chapter! I'm kind of enjoying having a long drawn out relationship, but I promise Galahad and Rhoslyn will get together at some point! And now I shall thank my reviewers! Just to let you know, I didn't really wait for anymore reviews so I only have to people to thank! lol!

**y0urs-truly: **Hurray for the McDonald's theme song! Or catch phrase, or what ever you want to call it! Thank you so much for reviewing!!

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: **Hurray for the long pen name! I really like it by the way! I know Rhoslyn is torturing herself, and I'm sorry for that. Again I have to say that it actually feels good to torture her! MUHAHAHA!! Anyway, again, I promise they will eventually get together! I have actually had a couple ideas on that too. It's amazing! I will update soon, and of course I will check out your story!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't put one of these up yet, but I do not own anything other then Rhoslyn and her parents and any other character that might pop up later. Although, I REALLY wouldn't mind owning Galahad or Lancelot. Or even Gawain.

I decided that I would give a try to writing this chapter in Galahad's point of view. Thank you Haylz for suggesting it.

The thank you's for my reviewers will be at the end of the chapter as always! Anyway, enjoy!

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Five

It was just Rhoslyn and I.

I was still angry at Bors and Gawain for embarrassing me like that, but Rhoslyn found it entertaining. I love to hear her laugh, and if it took my own embarrassment to hear it more often then so be it!

There was quiet between us as we sat across from each other. There had been quiet between us for months now. Ever since I called her friend. Subconsciously it must have been my own way of getting back at her for calling me brother. I don't want to be her brother. I want to be more then that.

I remember that night at the cemetery vividly. She was so torn over the death of Lancelot, Tristan, and Dagonet. My heart ripped in two as I watched her cry. And then she had called me brother, and it broke my heart even more.

I loved her. Gods how I loved her but she does not love me in return. She only thinks of my as a brother.

She was so beautiful. Others may not see it, but I do. She was shy, but so full of life. She was so kind and loving to people that they can't help but like her.

"How are you doing Galahad?"

I blinked coming out of my reverie.

"I am fine, Rhoslyn. And yourself?" I replied.

"I am as good as I could ever be." She said.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked her. For we have not spoken much, and I wasn't sure if I had said something awful to you, I thought.

"No Galahad, why would you think that?" She asked me. She had this curious look on her face. I loved her curious look.

"We have not spoken much in months. I was wondering if I had said or done anything to anger you."

"No Galahad!" She exclaimed. "You have not done anything at all! In fact, I was wondering if I had said something wrong."

"No, you did not." I replied. You can never say anything wrong, I thought. Well, except for the part about me being like a brother to you.

She sighed. "I am glad that we cleared up the issue." She said. "I have missed our talks." She mumbled.

I barely heard that, and I was shocked at first. Could she really love me back? No, she thinks I am easy to talk to because I am like a brother to her.

"I have missed our talks as well." I admitted. She smiled, and my heart flipped. Why must you torture me so?

"Well, Galahad." She said, standing. "I am quite exhausted. Though I do not know why because all I have done was sit in a carriage. We shall have a long talk later, won't we?" She asked.

"Yes, Rhoslyn. We shall have a long talk. Good night, and sleep well."

"Good night, Galahad, you sleep well as well." We both chuckled at her choice of words. With one last heart fluttering smile, she was gone to the carriage.

"You two really make me sick." A voice said from behind me. I turned and came face to face with Gawain and Bors peaking out from behind a tree.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said, somewhat angrily.

"No. How could we sleep when you were having such an entertaining conversation with Rhoslyn?" Gawain said. I rolled my eyes.

"You should just come out and tell her about your feelings. Who gives a Roman's ass about whether you think that she thinks you're a brother to her? Just go and sweep her off her feet!" Bors urged.

"No," I replied "She seems to make herself clear that I am just a brother to her." Gawain and Bors looked at each other and snorted.

"You keep telling yourself that lad," Bors said "In the mean time we will actually really go to sleep this time." And then they were both gone again. I sighed. I don't know what to do. I have never felt like this before. I have never been shy around women, why is it that I am being shy around this one? Oh Lancelot, I wish you were here. You knew her so well you could have told me what is going on between us that I am missing. I sighed once more. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

I stood, and grabbed a bucket of water to put out the flames of the fire. When it was extinguished, I wrapped my cloak tight around me, propped myself against a tree, and I tried to get comfortable. Of course, it didn't really work, but I was used to sleeping in rough conditions. Eventually, I did sleep, and my dreams were filled with past memories of Rhoslyn.

A/N: Yeah, I'm not so sure about this one, but I thought I would give it a try anyways. Well, I'm not sure what to say right now except that I again thank you, my reviewers! Your reviews give me a reason to live! Oh! As I was typing the thank you's below, I just remembered to say that I was sorry for the chapter being short, I didn't know what else to do with Galahad! Sorry! Please forgive me!

**starnat**: I'm glad you don't mind waiting! Like I keep saying, eventually they will get together! I'm just not sure when! Yay! You didn't have to review all the chapters, but I REALLY appreciate that! I will definitely try to keep up the good work!

**Haylz**: Thank you for the compliment on my character. I'm trying to make her stay away from ever having to use swords, but in later chapters she will learn how to use Lancelot's. I just really don't want her to turn into a Mary Sue, and if I ever go down that path I hope someone will slap me or something! Again, thank you for the suggestion of doing a Galahad POV, I'm not sure how well it will be received but I hope people will like it!

**ice73: **That's kind of disturbing that my story grew on you. backs away slowly I'm just kidding, I'm glad it grew on you, and hopefully you will keep liking it. I'm not sure though, sometimes my chapters can really bite.

**Winterstar-light**: Thank you! I always try to stay away from cliffies, but every once in a while you have to have one! When writing about feelings I try to do my best, and I'm glad that you like it thank you! I promise I will update soon, and God Bless to you too!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See the previous chapter!

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is back to Rhoslyn's point of view but I promise that later on I will have another chapter devoted to Galahad's point of view. Again, thank you to Haylz for the suggestion! In this chapter Rhoslyn is going to start to learn how to ride a horse. I got one of my friends at school to tell me what you learn when you first learn how to ride a horse. I understood some of it, but otherpartsI wasn't so sure so if I got anything wrong then let me know and I'll change it! Thank you to all my reviewers!

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Six

I was thrown awake by the flooding of bright light into the carriage. I bolted up with a grunt, and shielded my eyes from the imposing light. Then, the light was diminished. I blinked my eyes to adjust and I figured that someone came into the carriage by way of lifting the covering. It just figures that they have to wake me up from such a fitful slumber.

"Sorry about that." Came a male voice. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I saw that it was Galahad. My heart flipped. I had almost forgotten the previous night and that we were talking again.

"Good morning." He said way too cheerily for the morning. I grumbled out a good morning back.

"I have come to give you your first riding lesson." He said quite happily.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"You heard what I said! Hurry up and get ready!" And he was gone before I could argue. I growled as I changed. That's when I noticed that Guinevere was gone. She is probably with Arthur, I thought. Then, I began to mentally complain about how I really don't want to have a riding lesson especially with Galahad as my teacher. And then I thought that, well, I'll be near him, and that is exciting in itself.

When I was finished dressing, I stepped out of the carriage. As soon as I was out of the carriage, the carriage began to move, and we were off again. Off on out journey to Camelot. Galahad came riding up on his white mare. He dismounted when he reached me.

"The first thing you need to learn is how to mount your horse." He said.

"That I actually know how to do." I said, and I was able to get up on the horse with no problem. This was new for me seeing as how I am so clumsy. I grabbed onto the reins when I was perched on top of the horse. I began to grow nervous when I saw how high up off the ground I was.

"Well, at least we can skip that part. Now let's see you…" He said as he began to examine the way I was sitting. "Keep your legs against her sides… there you go. You certainly know how to sit on a horse." He said.

"I know how to mount, and dismount, and sit on a horse, I'm just kind of afraid of actually having the horse move while I'm on it." I admitted. He chuckled.

"I'm going to lead her for a while so you can get used to the horses movements, and then I'm going to have you walk with her. Alright?" I gulped.

"Alright." I croaked. Galahad then attached a rope to the mare's bridle, and began to lead her behind the caravan of wagons. I gulped again as the horse lurched into a walk.

During the time Galahad was leading his horse, we talked about stuff that we had missed in each others lives since we last talked. Of course, there really wasn't much that I didn't know seeing as how we lived in a close proximity.

Guinevere came to visit us from time to time. She of course was riding a horse. She has the skills and the coordination. I don't have any of those things. I had to admit though that I was getting the hang of this horse riding thing, and I was the one that requested if I could walk the mare on my own. Galahad agreed and stopped the horse and then removed the rope from the bridle. I took a heavy sigh.

"You must not show any fear. The horse will not like that." Galahad advised. I almost let out an unladylike snort. Me? Brave? Ha!

I sat there for a moment trying to get my fear under control. When I finally did, I nudged the horse slightly, and she spurred into a walk. I smiled triumphantly. I did it, and now I wanted to get down. After awhile, I eased the mare into a stop and turned around to talk to Galahad. He was just standing there with a huge, beautiful smile on his face. That smile surprised me. I had caused that smile. At least, I thought I had caused that smile.

"Uh, Galahad. May I dismount now?" I asked sheepishly.

"What do you want to dismount for? You are doing wonderfully." He said, jogging up to take the reins still smiling that beautiful smile.

"Um, I think I have had enough for today." He laughed, and helped me down. We stood only inches apart now, and I could feel my heart start beating faster.

"Uh, thanks for the lesson." I managed to get out. I hoped beyond hope that he could not hear my heart beating as fast as it was going.

"It was no problem, fair rose." He said. Usually when Gawain says that, I brush it off. But I think this is the first time that Galahad has ever called me fair rose, and I loved it now. I wish he would have called me that more often.

Reluctantly I stepped away from him. "Thanks again!" I said before rushing off to get back into my carriage. Oh Galahad, I thought as I sat there amongst the furs. Oh, how I love you.

A/N: What do you think? I hope it was ok. It's 9:41 pm, and I'm probably going to be sacrificing some bedtime for you people so you better like it! Hehe, I'm just kidding! And now the reviewers! Sorry if this seems kind of short! And read the response I did for Dazzler420's review there is a comment in there directed to everyone, and if you don't mind I would like some feedback on that! Thank you again everyone!

**PhoenixFyre: **It's really killing me to have my characters be clueless. Like I've said, I've never tortured my characters like this, but I'm REALLY liking it now for some odd reason! Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the Galahad POV chapter!

**kate rose: **Thank you for calling my story cute! Hehe, and I'm glad you liked the Galahad POV chapter also! Thanks for reviewing!

**starnat: **My faithful reviewer! Thank you so much for reviewing again! And I'm really glad to hear that it's worth the wait! Thank you again for reviewing… again!

**Haylz:** ::bows down:: Thank you again for the suggestion! I love Galahad so much! I wish I could meet a guy like him, but I'm sure that will never happen. For the most part chivalry is dead. At least from what I have seen! And I think it's so funny that they are so oblivious to each other's feelings! And I think it's interesting also that everyone else knows except for them! Thank you for reviewing again!

**Dazzler420:** I am really going to take that thought under consideration. Thank you so much for the idea! That will probably be in later chapters though when they get settled into Camelot. And that's another thing I wasn't sure about that no one's really mentioned is the thing about Camelot. I hope everyone thinks that's ok, and not stupid! LOL! Anyway, thank you for the review, and I will really think on your suggestion!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 5 I believe.

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter 7

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, and I was not approached to learn anything more of horse riding. Which, by the way, was a relief. I very much like to stay with my carriage. To me, it's much safer.

Guinevere came by later to keep me company for a while. She gave me an update on our progress. We were about two days from Camelot, our new home. I could not wait to see it. I could only imagine how majestic it must look!

That night when we camped, I was again glad to walk around a little. As much as I like a carriage, I like walking even better. I grabbed a cloak from within one of my packs, and wrapped it around myself. It was going to be another cold winter, but I loved the cold for some reason.

I sat down by a fire and like the night before, it was the wrong one. Galahad soon came to join me on the log that I was sitting on.

"Good evening!" He greeted with that damn, handsome smile again. My heart fluttered.

"Evening." I greeted back. Just then, Guinevere and Arthur passed us with a greeting, and went to sit at another fire some distance away from ours. It feels really good to say ours when I talk of Galahad and I. I sighed as I watched the married couple sit on a log, and they huddled together, holding hands. A pang of jealousy hit me. If only…

Soon, Gawain and Bors joined the married couple at the other fire, and they began to converse in hushed tones. Galahad and I looked at each other curiously.

"What could they be talking about that they don't want us to hear?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I do not know, fair rose." And then he threw another stick in the fire. My heart fluttered yet again. He had to call me that again, didn't he?

"Must I think of a new name for you Galahad?" I teased.

"What?" He asked.

"You call me fair rose, and it seems only fair that I have another name for you." He chuckled.

"Should I call you Arrogant man? Or Young Pup?" I asked, trying to hold back laughter.

He looked horrified by those names. "Please, anything but those! But if you wish for me to not call you fair rose, then I shall not."

"No!" I exclaimed, almost too loudly. "No." I said again, softening my voice. "It is fine for you to call me fair rose. Gawain does it all the time, why should you not do it." And then I regretted saying that. By the Gods Rhoslyn, you are stupid!

"Oh," He said, disappointedly. "Rhoslyn." And then he stood, and went off into the woods surrounding us. I hit my forehead with the heel of my palm.

"Stupid. Stupid." I scolded myself, punctuating each word with a hit to my forehead.

_Bors, Arthur, Guinevere, and Gawain's POV_

"They are making me sick with their mindless flirting." Gawain stated, striking up the conversation.

"I agree." Arthur said. "I do not want people to be so unhappy in Camelot. It is so obvious that they are unhappy with out each other." All present except Arthur nodded.

"If they will not do anything, I believe we have to take this matter into our own hands." Bors said. All present except Bors nodded.

"What should we do though?" Guinevere asked. All present except Guinevere shrugged.

"Maybe we should lock them in a room until they finally admit their feelings!" Gawain exclaimed, but not to loud so the pup and fair rose wouldn't hear.

"That is a good idea." Arthur admitted.

"Until we can get the chance to lock them in a room we should keep the women away from Galahad as much as possible. The same with men for Rhoslyn." Gawain added. Everyone present, even Gawain, nodded.

"That will not be an easy task." Bors said, chuckling. "Those women can not stay away from our pup!" Everyone laughed.

They looked over at the two oblivious young people, and saw Galahad stand and walk away with a disappointed look on his face. Then, they watched as Rhoslyn hit herself on the forehead with her palm.

"She has done it again!" Guinevere groaned. Everyone sighed. This was going to be a hard task to fulfill.

_Back to Rhoslyn's POV_

"I am so stupid." I whispered aloud to myself that night as I prepared for bed. That look on his face broke my heart. Maybe there are feelings there for me. I think that I am actually ready to believe that he may have feelings for me! Maybe, I should just let it run its course, and if he really wishes to have me, then I will know it, and he can have me. He has me already. I punched my cloak which I was using for a pillow. I quickly pulled the covering away and stepped out into the clear, cool night. It was beautiful out, and the moon was full and bright.

I stepped around sleeping men and women and made my way to where I knew Galahad was sleeping. He had his own tree off to the side. I soon reached that tree, and there he was. He looked like an angel sleeping there. My Galahad. That sounds nice: my Galahad. I could get accustomed to saying that.

I knelt down beside him, and studied him for a while. He was wrapped in his cloak, and his head was tilted to the right slightly. A dark curl had fallen into his face. I reached over and pushed it aside. Galahad let out a sigh of contentment. I wonder what he is dreaming about. Is he dreaming about me? Or is he dreaming about a prettier maiden back at the wall? I wanted to wake him to apologize for what I had said, but I did not want to wake the angel from sleep.

Standing, I took one last look at him, and turned to go. There standing in front of me was Gawain, Bors, Guinevere and Arthur. They all shook their heads at me in unison.

"What?" I asked. Gawain and Bors just shrugged and went off somewhere. It was probably their watch. Guinevere and Arthur just shook their heads, grasped hands, and strolled away.

"Rhoslyn?" A soft, male voice asked from behind me. I turned and saw that Galahad was sitting up, blinking away sleep.

"Yes, sir knight, it is I, Rhoslyn." I answered.

"What are you doing up? You should be sleeping." He replied, groggily.

"I could not sleep." I said. He patted the ground next to him, and I sat.

"Why?"

"I feel stupid for saying what I did to you." I admitted.

"Why should you feel stupid for saying that to me? It is true. Gawain is the one that calls you 'fair rose'. I know how much you do not like it, so I thought I would call you that on purpose." He teased with his huge, handsome, boyish grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes, it is true that I do not like it, but I must admit that it has grown on me."

"Well, then it is set. I shall call you fair rose from now on." Galahad said. I grinned.

"Alright, but I still want to have a new name for you."

"Gawain and Bors call you 'pup' sometimes. May I call you that?" I teased. He just laughed his musical laugh.

"Alright, if you must call me 'pup' then I will allow it." He said.

"Good!" I exclaimed, standing. "Now, that that is settled. I feel sleep setting in on me. You go back to sleep and dream good dreams." I began to walk away, but then I thought that I should add something.

I turned back around to see him staring at me with that grin again. My heart fluttered.

"Good night… pup." I said softly, and then I went back to my carriage. I grinned all the way there, and the whole time I was preparing for sleep, and I didn't stop until I was safely tucked in Galahad's arms. In my dreams of course.

A/N: I tried to make it longer, but I really thought that I should end it there! And now for the reviewers!

**Dazzler420: **Yes, thank you again for you idea. I absolutely love it! Of course, it will be a challenge to think of humorous situations, but hopefully I will manage! And thank you for the compliment on the Camelot thing, I wasn't really sure if that would work out, but I'm glad it has so far! Thank you for your review!

**wake-up call: **Yay! Thank you for checking in again! I promise I will try to make the chapters longer, but it's always hard when I think that it's a good place to stop and it is only about two pages long! lol! I will try to refrain from anymore short chapters though. And I'm so glad that nothing was too wrong about the riding thing, I wasn't really sure about that! Thank you for your review!

**starnat: **My loyal reviewer! I know! I would just LOVE to have Galahad teach me how to ride! Hehe. That's kind of funny sounding, and it wasn't met in a dirty way! Thank you for the reassurance on the Camelot thing, because like I said I wasn't sure how that was going to work! But it is a VERY romantic place! Hopefully, I'll make some funny situations involving, Gawain, Bors, Guinevere and Arthur. I'll try to make it funny! Hehe! And thank you for reviewing my story because you like it! And you're welcome for reviewing!

**Haylz: **Yay! I hope it was another great chapter! And I'm really glad that readers give me suggestions because sometimes that pulls me out of a writer's block! And I HATE writer's block! Yep, chivalry is probably more extinct then dormant. Although, some guys at my school that you wouldn't except to have chivalry have held the door open for me! That was really surprising! And I think that in the next three chapters or so they are going to get together because I can't stand this any longer! Hehe! Hope you like this chapter! And thank you for the review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See, whatever chapter it is, five I think.

A/N: Oh, and let me just say, that I sort of snicker whenever I type Galahad and I because I think about Monty Python and the Holy Grail when Sir Bedivere is all "Sir Lancelot, Galahad and I will leap out of the rabbit…" I just think it's funny. I was wondering if anyone else caught that too.

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Eight

The next morning I was jolted awake by the jerking motion of the carriage, which was beginning to move. I slept like the dead last night. I have no idea why, but I kind of liked it. This was the first time in a long time that I felt alive and awake. I shrugged this thought away and pulled the covering aside to peer out. I immediately regretted it for I was blinded by the sun shine. I cursed as I threw the covering back into place and I blinked my eyes a few times to get rid of the little dots dancing in front of my eyes.

I moved away from the evil covering, and cowered in the corner. Yes, I am a coward, I do not like the bright sun light. No, I do not. Just then the coverings lifted again, but not by my own hand. I cursed as I shielded my eyes with both of my hands.

"Well, those were very unladylike words." Galahad said. "Oh, and sorry about that light. I seem to do that a lot don't I?"

I gave him a look but he shrugged it off.

"Well, fair rose, I am here to give you another lesson in horse riding." He said, smiling with that damn smile of his. He came and sat down across from me.

"I do not wish to learn anything, anymore." I said, sounding very pathetic I might add.

"Do not be such a coward fair rose! If it will please you, we will do what we did the other day. You may sit on my horse, and I will lead her for awhile. Does that sound alright?"

I thought about that. I _really_ thought about that. On one hand, Galahad will be right there to look at and admire. On the other hand, you are really high off of the ground on a great beast that you really have no idea how to control. But that's what Galahad is there for. Alright, I've made my decision.

"I suppose I will do that." I said. And then that smile erupted on his face, and my stomach turned.

"Wonderful! Be outside in a few moments!" And then he was gone. I sighed. I made him smile.

I made my way over to the coverings, steeled myself, threw open the flap, and launched myself to the ground. Well, I tripped and fell. Yes, good ole clumsy me tripped and fell. It was a lucky thing that Galahad was right there for me to fall into his arms. Good gods, I must have flattened him when I landed on him.

He seemed to be alright. I thought as I examined the situation. We were in a very compromising position. I had my back to the ground and Galahad was on top of me.

"I did not flatten you did I?" I asked. I just had to ask.

"No, you did not." He wheezed out, grimacing.

"Oh no, I hurt something didn't I?" I asked.

"Well… to be truthful yes, but I think I will survive I promise." He grimaced again.

I blushed. "I am truly sorry Galahad. You see, I can not even jump out of a simple carriage without hurting me or hurting someone else.

"Yes well, not all of us can be graceful." He said, standing, his face contorted in pain. I felt so embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" I asked as he helped me up onto my feet.

"Yes, I am quite alright." He said. I wasn't really paying attention on account of he was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. Our noses were only inches apart. My heart sped up, and I tried to will it to slow down, because I am sure people in Rome could hear it.

"If you want we could skip over the riding for today." I added hopefully after I got myself under control.

"Oh, no you don't! You are not going to get out of doing some riding today." He scolded, but his face didn't really take the shape of a scold, it was still a grimace. I could feel myself blushing again. I hope I didn't permanently damage anything, I thought.

"Come," He said, turning back to his horse, and the caravan that was slowly making it's way down the road. As we walked back to his horse, he limped the whole way. Now I really felt bad about that injury!

"Are you sure you do not want to sit down?" I asked again, taking another stab at getting out of riding.

"No, now get on the horse!" He exclaimed.

I quickly complied as he tied some rope to his mare's bridle and gently spurred her into action. I immediately grabbed onto the reins and clutched them tightly in my hands. I clutched them so tight that my knuckles were turning white. I really tried not to look down to the ground, but of course I had to look, and I got even more scared.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked us as he rode by. I looked down at Galahad who was still limping.

"Everything is fine Arthur." Galahad said.

Arthur smiled. "Are you positive about that my friend? Do you need to sit down?" Galahad's face flushed, and he looked quite frustrated.

"No, I do not need to sit down!" He exclaimed.

Arthur just kept on smiling. "Alright," was all he said before he spurred his horse to a trot.

"I am really, really sorry about injuring you." I said again.

"I am fine, do not worry about me anymore fair rose."

"Fine, pup." I grinned, and he grinned, and then there was more silence.

_Arthur, Gawain, Guinevere, and Bor's POV_

"Rhoslyn has done a fine job with Galahad." Arthur said as he rode up next to Gawain on his horse.

"How is that?" Guinevere asked from her spot next to Bors.

"She has some how injured his… well… his… pride." Arthur stuttered trying really hard not to laugh.

Gawain and Bors snorted as they understood Arthur's meaning. Guinevere just sighed and shook her head.

"I hope the pup's alright." Bors said between chuckles.

"He was limping." Arthur said smiling, and everyone, except Guinevere, burst into laughter.

_Galahad's POV_

I am really hurting. I mean _really _hurting. And to make it all worse, Arthur had to come up and embarrass me some more. I still loved Rhoslyn though.

About an hour after 'the incident' Rhoslyn broke our silence.

"Are you really sure you're alright?"

"Yes, fair rose, I am much better now." And I really was, I wasn't limping anymore.

"I just can't help but feel guilty for doing that to you. It was really stupid of me to just… jump out of the carriage like that. I suppose I can not use the excuse that the sun was in my eyes." I turned to look at her and grinned.

"I suppose you may use that excuse, after all, I do blind you at times. I know now that I shall never do it again!" And she smiled. And what a smile she has.

"Um, Galahad, may I get down now?" The question came out so soft that I almost did not hear it. It made me laugh though. She is really deathly afraid of riding a horse.

"Yes, fair rose you may get down now." She grinned, and dismounted as soon as I had stopped the horse. I then untied the rope, and put it back in my saddle bag. This time she did not run back to her carriage which was a relief. This time, she stayed, and walked on the other side of the horse and grabbed hold of the other side of the reins, and helped me lead the horse. I thought that I should keep walking anyway, I do not want to injure myself anymore.

"What are your plans for when we arrive at Camelot?" I asked her.

"Guinevere and I have already made plans. I am to teach her how to cook because she really wants to learn, and in return she was going to teach me how to use Lancelot's swords, and how to use a bow. Although, I think that I will take to those activities like I take to horse riding."

I laughed. "I believe that you will do wonderfully at using Lancelot's swords. Just tell me when you are practicing archery, I want to be far away when it happens."

She reached over and whacked my arm, and I laughed.

"I will make sure to pay extra attention when using the bow so that I may one day shoot you in the ass." She said it so seriously that I had to laugh, but I grew worried when she did not laugh with me. Then she cracked a smile.

"You are so easy to convince, pup."

Just then Arthur rode up beside us with a grin on his face.

"Are you alright now Galahad?" He asked. I could just imagine how red my face must have turned.

"Yes, Arthur, I am fine." I said between clenched teeth.

"Good, because we will be arriving at Camelot soon." And then he rode off. Finally, Camelot.

A/N: Whew! What a chapter! I hope you like it! I don't really have anything to say so I'll just get to the reviews!

**Winterstar-light: **I thank you for liking my story so much! And thank you for saying that you are happy when you see that I update this story, but it's ok, you don't have to lie to me, lol. Most of the times when I am writing I find that some of the character interactions are hard to write, but this seems to just flow! And I really like it when it flows! God bless, and thank you for your review!

**Dazzler420: **Thank you! I appreciate the constructive criticism! Its way better then when someone totally bashes the chapter. Thank you for calling me on my typos and I'll reread this chapter a few times to look for any, but I'm really good on grammar and where to put commas etc. I really suck at that! Thank you for your review!

**ElvenStar5: **Don't worry! I'll update as fast as I can! Thank you for your review!

**talk show host: **Thank you for adoring this story! And thank you for checking on it everyday! And don't worry about the review part, because when I'm reading stories sometimes I'm really lazy and don't leave reviews! Thank you for the review! And Galahad rocks!

**starnat: **I was hoping someone would get a kick out of the self beating. I know what you mean about crushes at school, I act REALLY stupid around the guy that I like! It's really funny when you look back at it though! I hope that the two get together soon too! But, there will have to be some more plotting between Gawain, Bors, Arthur and Guinevere, because I like doing that! Thank you for your review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is back to Rhoslyn's POV.

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Nine

Camelot, the peaceful kingdom. I could tell that it was going to be the peaceful kingdom by the majesty of it. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Of course, I haven't seen many beautiful places seeing as how I was born and raised in Britain. I have never seen Rome, but I have heard about it. Let me tell you, Camelot surpassed _any_ description of Rome!

Some parts were still being built and worked on, but the main castle was fit for people to live in. There was an enormous wall that surrounded the entire kingdom. It looked a lot like Hadrian's Wall with only one main gate, and a few littler ones staggered about it. I felt a sudden thrill rush up my spine when we passed through the gates. I had decided to walk instead of ride in my carriage. I could get a better view when I walked.

Inside the gate was, again, much like Hadrian's Wall except here, in Camelot, it wasn't as shabby and old. Much of the caravan began to disperse having already been given the directions to their new homes. People had to make ready their new homes for the arrival of more people from Hadrian's Wall. Some of the people had decided to stay back at the wall, like my parents. Luckily, they were well protected there.

The rest of the caravan that was making its way to the castle soon came to a stop in a beautiful circular court yard that looked more like a garden, and it was a beautiful garden! Guinevere came to stand next to me, and we both stood in admiration of Merlin's planning. Camelot was truly magnificent!

A week later I found myself getting lost in the maze-like corridors of the castle. I had just come from eating breakfast in the grand hall, and I had taken a wrong turn somewhere. I climbed up a set of stairs and found myself in an unfamiliar corridor. Luckily, there was a window at the end of the hall, and I rushed to see if I could get a bearing. Outside the window was snow capped mountains. Great, my quarters were down and on the other side of the castle! The view from my window was of a great, grassy plain that we had ridden on when approaching Camelot.

I sighed. This was really going to take some getting used to. I took one last look out of the window, and turned… and smacked into a muscular chest.

"Pardon me!" I said.

"Sorry, I should not have been so close." Came Galahad's voice. Wonderful, this was just wonderful. I am in some unfamiliar space, alone, with Galahad. I suppose it wasn't that awful.

"Are you lost, fair rose?" He asked me.

"Yes, Pup, I am. I suppose you couldn't show me how to get out of this… maze?" I inquired.

"I can." He said, holding out his arm to me. I gulped. I have to touch him? Every time I have touched him in the past I feel like I could have collapsed. I steeled myself, and linked my arm with his. A shiver went up my spin, and my heart did that damn tumble again.

Nothing much had transpired between Galahad and me since we had arrived here. Our time was mostly spent unpacking and getting used to our new surroundings. For Galahad, he also had training to do, for Arthur had required that his knights train everyday. Guinevere had me starting to use the bow. I actually found it enjoyable even though I could not hit the target at all! I had even started teaching Guinevere how to cook, and she took to it easily as she does everything else. How I wish I could have such skills!

Galahad led me back the way I came and made the correct turn this time. I really wasn't paying attention. I couldn't think straight with his body in some contact with mine, _and _he was in such a close proximity!

"I have heard that you have started your lessons on the bow." Galahad stated.

I nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Didn't I tell you to warn me when you practiced?" He asked me with a smirk. Gods, even his smirk was beautiful!

"Yes, it must have slipped my mind." I said, feigning ignorance.

He laughed that damned laugh of his. "I am sure it 'slipped your mind' on purpose."

"Yes, I believe it did!" I admitted. And this caused him to laugh harder, and then I started to laugh. Gods he has an infectious laugh!

"Ah!" He exclaimed, as we stopped in front of a door. "I believe that this is your room is it not?"

"Why, yes it is!" I exclaimed back. "How is it that you already know where to go in this castle?"

"Many sleepless nights." Was his response. I was curious as to why he had sleepless nights, but I didn't ask.

"Well! I thank you dear knight for being my escort to my room!" I said.

"Perhaps I should walk you around the castle until you get to where you could walk it blindfolded." He suggested, coyly. My heart skipped a beat.

"I would like that." I whispered, and he smiled. I thought I was going to fall backwards. Thankfully, I was leaning against the door.

"Well, I must leave to do my training for the day. Shall I come back after I am finished?" He asked.

"Yes," I managed to breath out, "Yes, I would like that very much." He smiled, gave a slight bow, turned, and walked back down the corridor. I sighed. I am so hopeless!

_Gawain, Bors, Guinevere, and Arthur's POV_

The four schemers currently were sitting in the room where the new round table was housed. They sat in silence, each trying to think of a new plan. Locking Galahad and Rhoslyn in a room did not seem like a very good idea any more, but they kept it in mind.

"Maybe… no that won't work." Gawain said.

"I know!" Arthur exclaimed. "We should make Galahad teach her how to use Lancelot's swords!"

"That sounds good!" Bors agreed.

"We should make him teach her how to use the bow, and I will teach her the swords." Guinevere suggested. The three men sat in thought a moment, and realization dawned on them.

"Of course!" Gawain shouted. "He would have to get real close to her and… oh it is perfect!" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Just then, one of the subjects of their conversation strolled in. Galahad stopped dead though when he saw their triumphant smiles. He recoiled slightly as though he was afraid to know what they were smiling about.

"Ah, Galahad!" Arthur greeted. Galahad bowed.

"May I get my training done for today? I have promised Rhoslyn that I would show her around the castle so that she may not get lost again." Galahad said.

The four schemers grinned again, and Galahad recoiled again slightly.

"Yes Galahad! Go! And finish quickly!" Arthur urged.

Galahad bowed, gave one last curious look at the Mischievous Four, and exited the room.

"Yes, I believe it will work!" Bors said, giving the table a thump and then taking a pull at his ale.

_Rhoslyn's POV_

I was standing in the middle of my room, and surveying it to make sure everything seemed alright. It did. My room was bigger then my older one, but it was not huge. I really did not need a huge room seeing as how I spend most of my time outside exploring the beautiful gardens.

An oak wood wardrobe stood to the far left wall as you walk into the room. The bed, with its crimson hangings, stood to the far right. The window was right in between the two, and the best part about it was that it had a cushion to sit on. I had found myself sitting there the past few days, looking out onto the grassy plain, and just thinking.

Other then the wardrobe and the bed there was not much furnishings. I did have a small fireplace that was burning at the present, and there was a small rug in the middle of the room. In fact I was standing on it.

I had placed one of my trunks at the end of my bed to keep some of my belongings like the few pieces of jewelry that I had, and Lancelot's swords. I sighed with contentment. Yes, Camelot was indeed a peaceful kingdom.

I was so much in a daze at my good fortune in living in so grand a place that I almost missed the knock that came at my door. I quickly strode to the door, and found Galahad on the other side. He came back, like he had promised.

"Are you ready to learn your way?" He smiled.

I nodded, and he held out his arm for me again. This time I did not hesitate to link arms with him, but my heart still did a flop. I quickly closed the door behind us, and then we were off.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit difficult to write so I'm sorry if it sucks! Anyway, the reviews!

**Dazzler420: **Thank you for reviewing again! I hope you liked this chapter!

**talk show host: **Yeah, I'm sorry if I had weird random moments! But at least they're sweet! Thank you for reviewing!

**Scorpian: **Oh my gosh! You do not know how happy I am that you reviewed my story! I have read your story, "The Sister of the Once and Future King" and I love it! I am sorry to say that I am too lazy to review it, but the next time you update I promise I will! And I am so glad that it makes you giggle! Thank you for reviewing!

**A. K. Anonynous: **Thank you! I feel honored to get your review as well! I feel like bowing down to you both for writing "The Shiny Object that Could" which is a really masterful story in my opinion! Anyway, yes, your comment did make sense on them being so close yet so far away. I actually had a two hour delay at school today because of the snow. We're supposed to get more this weekend, and maybe I might have some days off next week. It will screw our exam schedule up some, but who cares? Hehe. And thank you for the comment on how I inspired you to re-read "The Shiny Object that Could" because it's really killing me not having a chapter in a while! But I totally understand about school, and can sympathize so, whenever you have a chance, you update soon please! Thank you so much for the review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry about not updating in a few days. I am currently having exams and they really, really bite. Anyway, here is the chapter!

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Ten

_Galahad's POV_

"And this is the armory. It's very impressive is it not?" I asked Rhoslyn. She just smiled and nodded.

"It is very lovely. The axes add to the beauty of the room." She joked. I smiled at her and she smiled that damn smile back at me.

"Well, this is pretty much it for showing you around. I have shown you the kitchens, the grand hall, the Round Table room, the gardens, the training field, and… well… I could show you my room." I added, seductively.

For a moment she didn't respond. I was surprised because I thought she would give me her usual response: a laugh and a brush off.

"That's alright pup. If I need you I will just… scream." She finally responded. A pang of disappointment over took me a moment. I should have expected this from her. She is not like some women.

"I was just offering." I said, trying to cover it up with a joking tone. She just shook her head and we continued walking.

"Tell me something pup," She began, "why can you not sleep at night?"

I sighed. It is because I can not stop thinking about you. I thought. "I am not sure." I said instead. "I have always been like this. It is just something I do."

She nodded. "I understand." She said.

If only you really did, I thought. And then it happened. It was like being over run by a stampede of wild horses. I love this woman. Well, that is obvious. I really want this woman. That was obvious too. I am a man, which is really obvious, and usually what a man wants he gets. If I want her then I will get her. There is the slightest chance that she loves me, and if she does not, well I will just have to woo her. I smiled. Yes, I will have her.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked with a smile of her own

"It is nothing, fair rose. Ah, I believe we are back at your room." I answered.

"Indeed we are." She replied. Was that a hint of disappointment in her voice?

"Shall I come back for you to escort you to the evening meal?"

"Yes, I would like that very much," she said.

"Then I shall come back later."

"Alright, good bye until then! Oh! Thank you for showing me around the castle. I think I know my way around now."

"Good," I said, masking my disappointment. "I am glad to be of some service to you."

She smiled, said one more farewell, stepped into her room, and closed the door.

As soon as I made sure she was securely in her room I took off down the hallway at a run.

When I reached the Round Table room, where I was certain Gawain, Bors, Arthur, and Guinevere were, I burst into the room. Sure enough they were there and when I had their attention I gave a loud shout.

"I love her!"

"Well it is about bloody time!" Bors roared.

"Did it really take you that long to figure out your feelings toward her?" Gawain asked. I was feeling a little confused, I thought that they would be more shocked at the news then they are right now.

"Wh…" I stuttered.

"Lad, we have known for the longest time that you love Rhoslyn. You should have masked your emotions more." Bors replied.

"Well, I… I guess I have always known that I have loved her." I ventured. "I suppose I have not wanted to do anything about it until now."

"'bout time." Bors muttered.

"What do you propose we do about this… epiphany?" Arthur asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh… er…" I stuttered again. I have no idea. I have never been in love before. Sure it was easy charming a woman into my bed, but I did not want to do that to Rhoslyn. Well, at least not right at the moment.

"We have been trying to think of ways to get both of you together. Now our job will not be so difficult." Guinevere stated, also smiling. I felt taken a back. They were trying to get us together?

"We did come to the idea that you should continue her lessons on the bow and Guinevere will teach her the swords." Gawain said.

At hearing this dread filled me. I loved Rhoslyn to death, but I am not sure if it is a wonderful idea to put a weapon in her hands.

"Ar… Are you entirely sure about that?" I asked.

"Of course!" Guinevere exclaimed. "Honestly! She is not that bad!" But the look on Guinevere's face said otherwise.

"If we did not think you could handle it, we wouldn't give you this task." Arthur said.

"I suppose… I shall do it." I said.

Their faces lit up with smiles.

"Excellent!" Bors yelled. "You shall start tomorrow!"

May the Gods help me! I thought.

_Rhoslyn's POV_

"I can not believe he asked me if I wanted to see his room!" I exclaimed while plopping down on my windowsill. If I had said yes I would have sounded too desperate, and I am not a loose woman! I should have said yes just to know where he was. Just in case I needed him.

I sighed. I should really pull myself together. The only one who is hurting over this is me. I love Galahad, and I want so much to be his and he be mine. I sighed again. I have to tell him. No matter how much rejection might hurt, I should still inform him. I just have to wait for the opportune moment. Tonight is out of the question seeing as how I am unprepared. I stood and began to prepare for the evening meal. Why do things always have to be so complicated, I thought. _Because that is the way things are in life. _A voice in my head answered. It was Lancelot. I was recalling a conversation we had had not long before he died…

_Flashback:_

_"Why must love and life be so complicated?" I asked him while I was perched in a branch of my tree._

_"You must be speaking of Galahad." He stated with a knowing smile._

_"Who else?" I replied, laughing._

_He chuckled. "You are hopeless. You know that?" _

_"I am not!" I exclaimed._

_He just chuckled again. "Well, in response to your question life and love is complicated because that is the way things are in life. Life got complicated for me when I was taken from my home. Life –and love- grew complicated for you when you realized that you love Galahad." He climbed up some branches and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me in a brotherly embrace. He then added with a mysterious, knowing smile, "You would be surprised how _un_complicated your life truly is."_

_"What?" I asked confused, returning his embrace._

_"It is nothing." He said brushing it off. "Now," he said, giving me one last squeeze and then hopped down out of the tree. He held his arm up for me to help me down. "It is getting dark we should return home."_

_"Alright," I said grabbing his hand and hoping down. "If we must!" He ruffled my hair and placed one arm around my shoulders, and led me back to the tavern._

_End Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. Lancelot had always been the one to go to for advice. If only he were still alive, I could use some help.

A knock came at the door and upon opening the door; I saw that it was Galahad. He was smiling.

"I have news." He said as he took my arm and started leading me toward the grand hall.

"What news is that? Good I hope." I replied.

"Good for you, but I don't know about me."

"What?" I asked, getting impatient.

"I am to continue your lessons on the bow and Guinevere will still teach you swords."

I could imagine the shock on my face!

"Bu… Bu… But you do not want to be any where near me with a bow! I could end up shooting you in… a not so very nice place!"

"I will be fine! As long as I stand behind you!" He replied, jokingly.

"Yes, more like stand behind me a few hundred feet!"

When we had entered the grand hall Arthur, Bors, Gawain, and Guinevere were present. When they saw us they exchanged smiles and knowing looks. Needless to say, I was a bit confused.

"Come! Let us eat!" Arthur exclaimed motioning to the long wooden table in the middle of the room. Arthur sat down at the far left side of the table. Even when eating he didn't feel comfortable sitting at the head of the table. Guinevere sat on his right and Bors and Gawain sat across from them. I sat next to Guinevere and Galahad, surprisingly, sat next to me. He usually sits by Gawain! Now I am really confused. As we ate a soft murmur of talking filled the room. Arthur discussed plans with Bors and Gawain, and Guinevere, Galahad, and I had our own conversation going.

"You do not feel pushed aside now that Galahad has replaced you, do you Guinevere?" I asked. "Or are you happy?"

Guinevere smiled. "No I do not feel pushed aside. I am still teaching you swords. Those might be more dangerous then arrows!"

I laughed. "I am sure that they are!"

When the meal had ended Arthur stood and cleared his throat.

"I have an idea and I would like your opinions on it." He paused. "I believe that we should have a sort of festival/tournament gathering. I believe we should resurrect the Round Table and search for worthy knights to fill its chairs. What do you think?"

"I think it is a bloody brilliant idea!" Bors yelled.

"I agree." Gawain responded.

"I know that we can never replace our fallen knights," Arthur began, "but I am sure they would not have the glory of the Round Table cast asunder."

I nodded. "I think that it is a great idea!"

"As do I." Agreed Galahad.

"I think it will be fun!" Guinevere put in.

"It would be a good time to get drunk!" Bors roared. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, it is settled. Anyone in my kingdom who wishes to be a knight shall be sent here for a tournament and festival in… a month's time." Arthur was positively beaming at this point.

Everyone let out a cheer in reply. Yes, Camelot is truly the ideal place to live!

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! I wasn't to sure about this one either. I'm really not to sure about any of my chapters! lol. Anyway, um, I don't think there is anything else to be said. Oh I forgot to put the disclaimer up top but I sure you know that I don't own anything about King Arthur except for Rhoslyn and her parents. I do wish I owned Galahad and Lancelot though! Reviews! Oh, and one more thing, I think that this is sort of the climax chapter so you know that there will be some Galahad/Rhoslyn action coming up. Soon I hope! Ok, NOW on to the reviews.

**Scorpian: **Hehe. You crack me up! And I'm glad that it still makes you giggle. I'm hoping for more giggles later on! And here is your update and there might be another update in a few days! It depends on how I feel after my exams! Thank you so much for reviewing again!

**A.K. Anomynous: **Yes, I myself like the Mischievous Four. It's kind of like the Fantastic Four which I can't wait for it to come out in July! Anyway, WOOT on the starting a new chapter for Shiny. I can't wait! You've been killing me with the wait! I can't wait to see what Angie's and yours ideas are. And I totally don't think that sentence is good grammar. Oh well! Thank you so much for reviewing again!

**stardina: **Thank you for reviewing and here is that update!

**PhoenixFyre: **Well, it makes my day to see that you have reviewed my story! Thank you so much!

**starnat: **I would definitely love for Galahad to be my guide. It would be nice to get lost with him… hehe. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing again!

**Jynessea Greenleaf: **Thank you for saying my story is wonderful! Your review is wonderful! Hehe. I like Galahad stories as well along with Lancelot stories, but I'm not sure about Gawain stories. I'm not sure if I would be any good at those! And here is your update! And do not fret! Action between Galahad and Rhoslyn will be coming up soon! At least I hope!

**Dazzler420: **As usual you give me great suggestions! And I will take heed to those suggestions! I will not tell you which ones I will use but I love them all! Thank you so much for them! And yes, I love the group name 'the four schemers' as well. Again, thank you for the review, and thank you even more for the suggestions!

**y0urs-truly: **YAY!! I love it! does a little jig to the McDonald's theme song/motto what ever you want to call it Thank you so much for another review!


	11. Chapter 11

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Eleven

_Rhoslyn's POV_

I was having a really fantastic dream when I was rudely awakened. Through my sleep filled head I could hear banging. Once I had sat up I blinked and shook my head but the banging was still there. Then I realized that someone was at my door. I quickly pulled the bed hangings aside, slipped on a robe, and crossed the room to the door.

"What do you want?" I asked the person at the door when I had opened it.

"It is time for your lesson." It was Galahad.

"You really like to wake me up do you not?" I asked.

"Yes I am sorry about that. I suppose I like to get an early start to the day." He grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, give me a moment and I will be out."

"I will be waiting out here for you." He replied, motioning to the hallway.

"Alright," I said, shutting the door. I really do love Galahad but he really needs to stop waking me up! I thought while I dressed. Guinevere had supplied me with a tunic and pants for my lessons. Thank goodness she did! Skirts and gowns are so hard to move around in. I then grabbed a strip of cloth to tie my hair back. There, all set. Now Rhoslyn, do not make a fool of yourself in front of Galahad. That would not be attractive!

"I am ready." I said stepping out into the corridor while closing the door behind me. He paused a moment to look me over, and one corner of his mouth twitched upward.

"Do not laugh at me." I warned. He held his hands up in mock surrender. I rolled my eyes and started down the hall. I really am grumpy in the morning, especially when I am awoken so rudely. Galahad quickly caught up with me. Soon we came upon a staircase. Galahad veered to go down it but I kept going.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to the training field." I replied.

"The training field is this way." He said, motioning toward the staircase.

"I thought it was this way." I argued.

"No, it is down here."

I sighed. I still had no idea where I was going.

"Damn" I muttered.

"Such language." He mock scolded as I passed him on the stairs. I just huffed and continued on.

When we arrived at the training field, which was a good distance from the castle, I nearly turned and yelled at Galahad. The sun was barely in the damn sky! It is too early to be doing any sort of strenuous activity. Instead of yelling, I sent him a death glare. He just looked away guiltily.

I sighed again, and made my way to the small armory that they kept in a small building on the training grounds. I opened the door and stepped inside to retrieve a bow and a quiver of arrows. Galahad stepped in after me to do the same. Then he led me over to a target.

"Alright. Let me see your stance." He said. It sounded vaguely familiar. Oh, right, from when he was teaching me how to ride a horse. I took my stance just as Guinevere had taught me.

"Good, now, notch an arrow and let me see you shoot one." I inwardly smiled. I had actually gotten something right. I reached over to my quiver and pulled out an arrow, I notched it to the string and pulled back. I prayed to anyone that I would actually hit the target. I let out a deep breath and released. It veered to the left of the target and landed in the grass behind it.

Behind me Galahad choked and I turned around to look at him. The nerve of him! He looked like he was trying to hold back laughter! I cleared my throat menacingly and he pulled himself together.

"I am sorry." He said.

"Mmhm."

"Notch another arrow and take your stance." He said walking closer to me. I did this, and he walked around me, examining. Finally he stopped behind me and did something that nearly made me faint. He placed his hand over mine that was perched on the bow, and placed his other hand on my shoulder. He was so close that I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, and I was feeling a little lightheaded. My heart began to beat faster and my breathing became ragged.

"Keep your bow arm steady, and your elbow down." He said some what huskily. He placed a light pressure on my shoulder with his hand and I lowered my elbow.

"Breath in, and out, and when you feel comfortable, release." I nearly shivered at the feel of him so close to me. I breathed in with my nose, and breathed out through my mouth, and I released. It didn't hit the bulls eye, but it did hit the target. To my great disappointment, he stepped back.

"Good. How did that feel?" He asked. It took a second before I could get my voice under control.

"It felt good." I replied.

"Good. Before you shoot again, let me retrieve the arrow so you may keep it as a reminder of the first time you hit the target." He teased. I just rolled my eyes at him. He strode off to the target. What happened next I will never ever forget and neither will Galahad forget I am sure. I had a sudden lapse of stupidity. I reached over to retrieve another arrow and notched it to get it all ready for when Galahad came back. But, me being as clumsy as I was, I released. I think the blood curdling cry of pain was what made Gawain, Bors and Arthur come running not my cry for help. When the three had seen what happened, they burst into laughter. I did not think this was funny. When I had seen what I had done, moments before the three men came running into the training field, I had dropped my bow and had run over to Galahad. That's when I had started yelling for help.

As Bors, Gawain and Arthur carried Galahad off to the healer, all I could remember through embarrassment and worry was Galahad shouting in derangement, "She shot me! She shot in the ass! In the ass!" I had begun crying and I collapsed on the ground. Guinevere soon came over and sat on the ground next to me placing her arms around me in an embrace. I could feel her shoulders shaking. I am sure that she wasn't crying.

"I have really made things worse, Guinevere." I sobbed.

"No, it was an accident, and I am sure that Galahad knows that it was an accident." She said, once she had gotten over her laughing fit.

"I should not have had an arrow on my bow in the first place Guinevere. It was stupid of me, and because of my stupidity Galahad will never want to speak to me again. I could have killed him Guinevere! Shooting him in the ass was the least I could have done!" When I had said the last bit Guinevere had started laughing again.

"It is not funny Guinevere!" I said in between sobs.

"Yes, I know. I am sorry. I just can not help it!" She said again.

I still did not see the humor in it.

A few hours passed and I would not go anywhere near the healer's wing of the castle. I stayed outside in the gardens trying to seek comfort from the sweet fragrances of the flowers. Every now and then tears would slip down my cheeks. I could not believe my stupidity. It has gotten me into trouble before, but something like this had never happened. I just shot the man that love. How could that ever be forgiven?

"Fair rose?" A voice said from somewhere below. I had found a nice tree to climb. It reminded me of my tree back at the wall.

"I am up here Gawain," I said, rustling a few branches.

Soon he had climbed up the branches and was perched on one across from me. We sat in silence. The only noise was birds chirping and bees buzzing.

"I really made things bad didn't I, Gawain?" I asked him. He chuckled a little.

"I do not believe so fair rose. The only thing you have done is made Bors fall on his ass for laughing so hard."

I allowed myself to let out a genuine chuckle.

"What about Galahad? Did I hurt him really bad?"

"No, he will survive. I am sure he will not be able to sit down normally for a while, but other then that he is fine."

"He must hate me." I said, picking a leaf off of the tree and shredding it.

"No, I do not think he could ever hate you fair rose. He may be mad at you awhile for taking him away from his horse riding and training, but other then that, all is well." He chuckled. "The arrow was barely in his ass anyway. You are a really weak shot." We both laughed at that statement.

"I suppose I should stay away from him for awhile." I said.

"On the contrary, that is why I am here, Galahad wishes to speak with you." Gawain answered.

My heart jumped into my throat. "I can not see him Gawain! I would be so embarrassed!"

"Look, if you do not go to see him, then I am sure he will risk pain to come and find you himself."

"I am sure he wants to give me a good beating." I mumbled.

"No, fair rose. Galahad is not the type to strike a woman. He would not even dream of striking you, especially."

I sighed. "Alright Gawain, I will go and see him." I said, climbing down the tree.

"I will take you to him. He is in his own room now and I do not believe you know where that is." He said, offering his arm. I shook my head as I linked arms with him.

"No I do not." I smiled, "Yesterday he did offer to show me his room, but I declined."

"Good." Gawain said sternly. I laughed.

He led me up a few flights of stairs, and when we arrived at Galahad's room I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was not far off from my own. Gawain reached up his free hand and knocked at the door. A voice from inside said, "Come in," rather weakly I might add.

"You are on your own." Gawain said, letting go of my arm and walking back down the hall at a brisk pace. Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. I grasped hold of the door handle and pushed it open. I peered inside. Galahad was lying on his side in the bed with his back toward me. I entered quietly, and shut the door behind me quietly. Galahad's room was much in the fashion of my own, but he did not have a window seat.

I stayed by the door for a moment not wanting to venture forward. Galahad, to my ever increasing nervousness, turned around, rather slowly, and faced me. I gulped again, waiting for the outburst, but none came.

"I suppose I have really done it now." I whispered. "First it was hurting your… well you know. And now I have shot you in the ass." And to my great surprise, Galahad started to laugh. That arrow must have affected his brain. I thought. When Galahad stopped laughing I could tell it was because of the pain. Fresh tears began to form in my eyes. I had caused him pain. Galahad motioned to a chair beside his bed. I quickly sat down.

"I have received worse wounds in battle, fair rose." He said. "This one is nothing."

"I know, but I could have killed you! Do you think I could live with that? Do you think I could live with knowing that my stupidity had killed you?" I whispered, and to my dislike, the tears began rolling down my cheeks.

"Yes, you could have but you did not. Forget about this incident, fair rose." He reached up and wiped away a few tears with his thumb. He slowly, and painfully, sat up. He leaned to the right side so as not to sit on the left side.

"I can not bear to see you cry on my behalf." He said. His hand was still at my cheek, but there were no more tears.

"I am sorry Galahad." I croaked.

"Do not worry anymore fair rose. I am fine now."

And then, I found myself bringing my face closer to his as he did the same. Our lips were only inches apart before there came a knock at the door. We sprang apart, and Galahad dropped his hand.

"Who is it?" Galahad asked.

"Arthur."

"Come in." Galahad said.

The door opened and Arthur stepped in. Behind him stood Guinevere.

"We have come to check on you." Arthur said.

"I will live," Galahad stated.

"Well, I am glad for that."

"Rhoslyn," Guinevere said, "Will you assist me in the kitchens tonight? I thought that I would make dinner for Bors, Gawain, Arthur, Galahad, you and I. Seeing as how I am not completely schooled in the art I ask for aid."

"Yes I will help you." I replied. Guinevere nodded and exited the room going off to the kitchens no doubt. Arthur said a farewell and was gone as well. I turned back to Galahad.

"I have hurt you." I said simply. "And now, I will care for you. You stay here and rest and I will bring you your evening meal later."

He made to protest but I cut him off. "No arguing. I have made my decision and you will do well to live with it. If not, I am sure that if I could shoot you once then I can shoot you again." The last part was meant as a jest but it came out serious. He visibly gulped and nodded.

"Rest." I said before exiting the room and going down to the kitchens.

_Galahad's POV_

My ass really hurt. It REALLY hurt. At first I could not believe that she had shot me, but then I took into consideration that it was an accident. Of course, the pain in my ass was not compared to the pain in my heart when I had seen her collapse on the ground and start crying. If it had been anyone else being shot I would have found it amusing. In fact, I did find it amusing even if it was me that was shot.

It hurt me even more when she started crying when she was seated next to me. I had made a bold move to wipe the tears away. I know I probably should have been mad at her, but I just could not. I loved her too much to be mad at her. And, gods, we had almost kissed! If it had not have been for that damn knock at the door we would have. Her lips looked so soft, and she looked so vulnerable from all the crying she had done. I just wanted to take her in my arms and not let go.

When she said that she would care for me, I tried to argue but she interrupted me, insisting that she make up for what she had done. She did not need to make up for what she had done, but it would be nice to have her around me and taking care of me. That is what I love about her; she always cares for the wounded.

I sighed. The next few weeks is going to be awful. I won't be able to ride my horse, and I probably will barely be able to walk. I could barely sit as it is! I sighed again. I suppose I will just have to lay here and wait for Rhoslyn to bring up dinner.

A/N: Whew! I hope you like this chapter. It was really difficult to write, more difficult then the others. I could barely write the part where Galahad gets shot in the ass! I was laughing so hard! Thank you to Dazzler420 for the idea! Well, I am done with my exams now, and hopefully I can punch out more chapters soon! Now to the reviews!

**Scorpian: **:Raises eyebrows and helps Scorpian back onto the chair: Well, thank you for the interesting review! Here is your update!

**Jynessea Greenleaf: **Here is the update but I am sorry there wasn't much Galahad loving, but I really promise that it will come up soon! Thank you so much for reviewing again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**talk show host: **I am sorry it took so long to update. Exams suck. And as for the updating daily, I am not sure that could happen! Plus, the story would probably be over WAY to soon! And thank you about the Lancelot flashback, I REALLY liked that part for some reason. And I'm glad you liked the suggestive joke Galahad makes, and I'm glad you like whenever he gets disappointed which is WAY too often. I have to cut that out! Thank you for your review!

**starnat: **I know that Rhoslyn is so lucky to have Galahad has her teacher! I am really jealous myself! Thank you for the well wishes on my exams. I think I did alright on them. I know that I at least PASSED them. Hehe. Thank you for your review!

**Andromahke: **Thank you so much for liking my story! I am glad that you like how I portray Galahad in this story. And, the injury thing, yeah, that pained me to write. Hehe. But it was fun! Here is the next chapter and I hope that you liked it!

**elfsire: **I am glad that you think my story is cool! Thank you so much for the compliment. And I am sure your stories are awesome! I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!

**HGandRHrforever: **Thank you for reviewing my story. I will surely keep at it! I am glad that you think it's awesome! Thank you! I'm glad you think it's interesting and different. And I am sorry I keep saying 'I'm glad' to people. I just can't help it! I AM GLAD that you reviewed! hehe. And I promise that there will be some Galahad/Rhoslyn action soon!

**A. K. Anomynous: **Sup dawg! SarmatianKnight13 in the hizzy! lol, sorry, that was my gangster coming out. I'm glad you liked the new chapter (there I go again with the 'I'm glads') and I hope that you liked this one. Thank you about how you like the tournament idea! Yeah, as you can see, the archery lessons didn't really work out well. hehe. LOL about the Ioan thing! Yes! He is supposed to be wearing spandex and there is a really hot picture of him in his costume at www.ioan. And he does look really… fantastic! Ok, that was cheesy. And exams weren't that bad at least I lived through them! And here is your update and I hope that you liked it! Thanks for another interesting review!

**Dazzler420: **:Bows down: Thank you for the suggestion. I hope you like how I did it, if not then I'm sorry. And make sure you do give me some suggestions when you think about it! They are welcomed! Thank you for the review!

**PhoenixFyre: **LOL about the jumping his bones thing. Hehe. That might happen, you never know. You'll just have to see… I think Rhoslyn needs a clue to and she might get one soon I hope. Galahad will just need to talk some sense into her. Anyway, thank you for reviewing again!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It's still on Chapter 5.

A/N: Ok, I am dedicating this chapter to EVERYONE who has ever reviewed my story. I really appreciate all that you have done. I have never gotten fifty something reviews before. NEVER! And I am really thankful that you all have reached this milestone for me! Give your self a pat on the back and I'll pass out some chocolate!

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Twelve

_Rhoslyn's POV_

Guinevere had done a pretty good job cooking for her first big meal. It tasted fine and no one dropped down dead. Once I had eaten a quick bite I brought a tray up to Galahad's room. Poor thing, I thought when I looked at him laying on his side. He looks so pathetic. He looked up when I came into the room.

"I have brought you your evening meal." I said. "I believe Guinevere did a fine job."

"Good, as long as no one died." He replied as he painfully sat up. I set the tray down on the bed and sat down in the chair. That's when it began. It started very subtle, like a very dull ache in my stomach. Then it became full fledged nausea. I began to shift around in my chair and Galahad looked at me strangely.

"Are you alright fair rose?" He asked. A piece of chicken was half way to his mouth.

I made a gulp noise. "I do not know pup. I feel like I am going to be sick."

Galahad looked at the chicken and immediately put it back on the tray. He then pushed it aside. I held my hand to my mouth and began to fidget again.

"Do you need something to drink?" Galahad asked offering me the goblet I had brought up for him. I shook my head furiously. I quickly stood, rushed over to the window (which was open, thank goodness) and emptied out my stomach. The funny thing was I could have sworn that I heard someone else heaving out of their window somewhere below me. I peered over the window and saw a blonde head sticking out down below me to the right. It was Gawain. Almost immediately after I realized that the blonde head was Gawain, a shaven head came out next to Gawain and emptied their stomach. It was Bors. Then I realized what it was. It was Guinevere's cooking. Somewhere in the back of my mind I gave a yell of triumph. She wasn't perfect at everything.

"Are you quite alright?" Galahad asked in a worried tone from behind me. I turned around and shook my head. Another wave of nausea over took me and I heaved out the window again. There was shuffling from behind me, and two hands held my hair out of the way as a third wave hit.

When I knew that I would not empty the contents of my stomach again, I pulled back from the window. Galahad stood behind me, and I nearly panicked. What was he doing out of bed! His face was screwed up into a grimace, and he still had a firm grip on my hair. Galahad held out the goblet for me, and I took a swig, swished it around my mouth and spit it out the window. Galahad then handed me a piece of cloth to wipe my mouth on.

"Remind me never to let Guinevere cook again." I said, as I helped him back over to the bed. "Thank you by the way, for the help. I am the one that is supposed to be helping you! And why were you out of bed?" Galahad just smiled.

"I do not believe you could help me with your head out the window."

I slapped him softly on the arm, and helped him lay back on the bed. When he was settled, I took the tray of food, and dumped it out the window.

" 'ey!" Came from down below. I looked out over the window ledge and saw Gawain pull a piece of chicken out of his hair.

"I am sorry Gawain!" I yelled down to him. "I am just trying to get rid of any trace of Guinevere's cooking!"

"It is alright! I think I am going to have a chat with her!" He yelled back up at me.

"I need to have one with her as well! She did not even EAT anything! It was as if she knew something was wrong with it!" Of course, I didn't really blame Guinevere. She has not had that long of an education in cooking. You know that is another thing I have to ask her about. Guinevere has looked tired and run down the past few days. I hope everything was alright.

I turned back and set the tray on the floor by the door. Then, I plopped myself back onto the seat by Galahad's side. There he lay, looking quite handsome.

"Perhaps you will have to give her more lessons." He said.

I snorted. "Either that, or never let her cook at all." I chuckled.

"I do not need anything if you wish to go and have your 'chat' with her." He said.

"No, it is alright Galahad. I will stay here a little longer. Then I can corner her as she is going off to bed." I replied with a wicked smile. He laughed.

"I had no idea you were evil." He teased.

"No, I do not have a mean bone in my body. I am all talk!" I replied. We laughed.

"But I suppose if you do not need anything else, I shall be off. I have to inform the cook never to let Guinevere in the kitchen again." Galahad snorted.

"Go ahead. I do not need anything."

"Alright. I will be back to check on you later." And with that I strode to the door, stooped to pick up the tray and was out the door and down the hall. Guinevere and I need to have a little chat.

I found her, hiding underneath the long wooden table in the dining hall. Guinevere… hiding. What was the world coming too? Guinevere was one of the bravest people I have ever known. Well, a lot braver then me.

"What are you doing under there?" I asked, bending down to get a closer look at her.

"I am hiding." She stated.

"Hiding from whom?" I asked.

"Gawain." She said, with a hint of fear.

"I thought Gawain was only going to have a _chat _with you." I said.

"Well, we did have a chat, and then it sort of got ugly after that." She answered.

"Ah."

Just then the great, double doors flew open and Gawain stormed in.

"Alright, where is she?" He asked, clearly fuming.

"I do not know Gawain. I haven't seen her." I said, after straightening up and stepping in front of Guinevere.

"I want to know where she is fair rose, and I think you know." His nostrils flared and his tone was stern.

"Why are you so desperate to find her?" I asked.

"Her food interrupted the best... well something very important to me." He spluttered.

My eyebrows arched. "Really? Did you happen to vomit on who ever it was that was important?" I asked, trying to hold back a smile.

"No thank the gods I did not. But she refused to… continue because of… my vomiting."

"Well, Gawain. She is not here at the present, but if I see her I will be sure to let you know." I said.

He let out one last grunt and stormed from the room slamming the double doors behind him.

"Whew. That was close. I thank you Rhoslyn." Guinevere said after sliding out from under the table and standing.

"You are quite welcome. I suppose I should have given you more lessons before you did your first big meal." I answered.

"I do not know. Maybe I am just not that good at cooking."

"Perhaps, I should just stick to my cooking and not fight, and you should stick to your fighting and not cook." Both of us erupted into a fit of giggles.

"You should have at least a basic weapons training." Guinevere said.

"I do not know. I am too afraid to shoot someone in the ass again." We erupted into another fit of giggles after this comment.

"By the way," I said after my laughing fit had subsided, "I have noticed you have been quite down lately and you have not eaten much. Are you alright?"

"I am not sure Rhoslyn." Guinevere said, pulling out a chair and slumping down in it.

"Have you gone to the healer?" I asked.

"No, I have not. I thought that I would just wait it out and see if I got over it, but I have not. Every other morning I wake up and I feel sick in my stomach. So sick that sometimes I vomit."

"Everyone seems to be vomiting a lot lately." I joked.

"Yes they have." Guinevere said with a grin.

"Tomorrow, you and I will go to the healer and we will see what is the matter with you. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes, it does." Guinevere said nodding.

"Alright, in the meantime go to bed, and try to take the quickest route to your chambers. Hopefully you will be able to escape Gawain."

Guinevere nodded again, and she stood. She pulled me into an embrace.

"Thank you so much for being my friend, Rhoslyn. I do not know what I would do without you."

I smiled. "You would wither and die." We laughed. She gave me one last squeeze, bid me good night, and was off out the doors. She looked both ways, checking to see if it was safe. And then she was gone.

Before I went to my own chambers I made a fast stop at Galahad's bedroom. I peeked in, and saw that he was fast asleep. I smiled, entered, and quietly closed the door behind me. I sat down in the chair and watched him for a while. It felt like an eternity just sitting there and staring at him. He was so handsome and innocent looking in sleep. Of course, he was handsome when he was awake, and he was far from innocent as well when he was awake. My heart went out to the young knight who was ripped from his homeland and forced into this… hell. My heart ripped at the thought of all terrible and horrible things he had seen in his years on this island. I just wish I could take all of those memories away from him.

I reached out and brushed a dark curl from his face. He sighed and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. I leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Good night my love." I whispered to him.

I stood from my chair, gave one final look at the handsome young knight, and then I was off to my own bedroom for a good night's rest. Hopefully.

A/N: Holy crap. I think that this is the most horrible chapter I have written so far! I am sorry if it sucks. I am suffering from writer's block. But then again I always seem to be suffering from writer's block. But, look on the bright side the Patriots are currently winning! YAY! On to the reviews!

**HGandRHrForever: **Thank you for the review! And I liked that you laughed your butt off, of course, no pun intended. And that G/R action I promised will probably happen, maybe in the next chapter. I know that I keep saying it will be soon, but I just so love torturing these characters! Thank you for reviewing again!

**Dazzler420: **Well, you got the food poisoning part. Thank you so much for the suggestion! The romantic sponge bath may come later on. Again, I thank you so much for the really good suggestions for the story, and I thank you for letting me use them! Thank you so much for the review!

**Mustang Gal: **Thank you for the review! I am actually liking the fact that Galahad was shot in the arse!

**Jynessea Greenleaf: **I know what you mean about the sexual tension. It's killing me! LOL. And when I was writing the 'almost kiss' I about died but I really like to torture them. I am just sick and twisted like that. Thank you so much for reviewing again!

**A.K. Anomynous: **I know what you mean about Galahad being the alarm clock. I can think of some other people as well. hehe. And I am sorry that Galahad's nice ass will carry a scar. I just couldn't help but write that in! No problem about the Ioan site. I love to watch the video clips where he recites the poems. God he has such a sexy voice! swoon. Here is your update and I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reviewing again!

**PhoenixFyre: **Hehe, I am glad you liked Galahad getting shot in the ass. I could barely write it because I was laughing so hard! And sorry about the almost kiss! Thank you so much for reviewing again!

**Andromahke: **I am glad that you loved the chapter! And I am sorry that I inadvertently made your family look at you weird. I hope that you liked this chapter, and thank you for reviewing again!

**Meraculas: **Thank you for your review and here was your new chapter! Sorry for the delay. I hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Thirteen

_Rhoslyn's POV_

I was really happy the next morning when I woke up. I had slept for as long as I could and no one had come to wake me up. I even took my leisure time getting ready.

First, I went down to the kitchens to grab a quick breakfast. While I was down there I thought to warn the cook never to let Guinevere into the kitchens alone. Then, not knowing whether Galahad had eaten or not, I made him a tray of food.

When I reached Galahad's door, I knocked. There was no answer. So I knocked louder. When there still wasn't an answer, I walked right in. Galahad was not there. Worry and panic welled up in me. The bed was still turned down and his sword, which was normally leaning up against the side of his bed, was gone. Anger then pushed away the panic and worry. He should be in bed, I thought. I set down the tray of food upon his bed and stormed out of the room.

The sky outside was gray and dark, and it threatened rain. This made my worry grow. If he got caught outside in the rain, he could get sick. It did not surprise me to see him out on the training field, hobbling about, and practicing his archery. I fumed. How could he be out here so soon after his… injury? So, the mother hen in me reared up and I stomped over to him. When he saw me approaching he dropped his bow and flashed and innocent smile.

"Good morn…" but I did not let him finish.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?" I yelled.

"I uh… I uh…" Galahad stuttered.

"YOU WHAT? YOU SHOULD NOT BE UP! YOU COULD INJURE YOURSELF WORSE!"

"Uh…" He stuttered again, looking around sheepishly.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Well, I… I could not stand staying in bed another day. I needed to be outside, in the sunshine."

I softened. Well, he has a point even if there was no sunshine. But I decided not to mention that. He looked so handsome with what little morning light there was glinting off of his hair, and there was a twinkle in his eyes that had not been there last night.

"Alright, Galahad. You may remain outside, but NO strenuous activity." I sighed.

"Yes! Thank you!" Galahad exclaimed, and for a moment he looked like a young boy. This made me grin.

"What?" He asked upon seeing my smile.

"Nothing." I simply said.

"Well, then if nothing is the matter, will you go on a walk with me through the gardens?" He asked. My heart jumped.

"Yes, I will walk with you. We will not be able to walk for long; it looks like it is about to rain." I said.

"So? A little rain will not hurt! Let me put this away." He said, motioning to the bow and quiver of arrows. He grabbed them and placed them back in the little shed, and he then grabbed my hand (which made my skin tingle) and we were off. Well, actually, we were off rather slowly.

When we had reached the gardens, the sky had darkened and unfortunately he had let go of my hand. We walked side by side in an awkward silence. It was a deafening silence at that!

Soon, we had reached the tree that earlier yesterday I had found shelter in. Ok, I was actually hiding in it. Right next to the tree was a simple stone bench. Galahad sat down, wincing, and then motioned for me to join him. A faint roll of thunder sounded in the distance.

"I think we should go back to the castle." I said, getting up.

"No." Galahad said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back down. "Stay with me."

"But it is going to rain soon!" I protested.

"Have you never wanted to get caught in the rain?" He asked.

"I have been caught in the rain before. It is not that exciting."

"Yes, but did you have the right company?" He asked in a half whisper.

I smiled. "No I did not."

And then, there was more silence between us except for the rolls of thunder that sounded as if they were getting closer.

"I remember one moment, long ago," Galahad said, reminiscing, "It was raining, and we had gotten into an awful skirmish with a band of Woads. Lancelot was hurt badly, and we did not know whether he would pull through. He had been shot with an arrow in the shoulder and he had had some bad slashes. He had grabbed my hand and he told me that if he did not make it through, then I have to promise to take very good care of you and to treat you right. And if I did not then he would come back to haunt me. My heart had torn apart. I wanted him to live partly because he was a very good friend and because he meant so much to you and you would be broken up over his passing. And I felt that you would be disappointed that I had not saved him." Tears began to form in my eyes. Lancelot. No matter how much I put him out of my mind, he always comes back. Oh, how I miss him, my brother.

"Thank the Gods he had pulled through. But…" He trailed off. He did not need to finish his statement for me to know what he was talking about. The image of the arrow protruding from Lancelot's chest flashed across my mind. The tears then began to spill down my cheeks.

A loud clap of thunder rolled over head and lightening streaked across the sky.

"Have I taken good care of you Rhoslyn?" Galahad asked me with a worried look. The tears came faster now.

"Yes Galahad." I sobbed. "You have taken great care of me." Another clap of thunder sounded and the sky opened up. The rain began to pound down on us, but I did not notice, the memory of Lancelot's death caused too much pain.

"I am so sorry Rhoslyn. I should not have said anything. I should have known that you were still hurting."

I did not answer. I just cried some more. I paid no mind to my wet hair clinging to my head and face, and I did not feel conscious that my gown was plastered to my body.

When I look back on that moment I realize that I was not just crying over Lancelot. I was crying for all of the knights that were lost on this island. I should have already cried for them, but there I was crying more.

Galahad reached up with his hand to wipe away the tears. But it was no use. They were mixed with the rain.

"Rhoslyn… I…" But he never finished the sentence because he had, ever so slowly, lowered his mouth onto mine. His lips were so soft and the kiss was so gentle and sweet. I cried more for the sheer happiness of the moment. The man that I had loved for so long was kissing me! And I kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and it became more passionate. I felt that my heart would burst with joy!

We soon pulled away much to my disappointment, but air was a much needed thing. I looked up into his eyes and nearly fell off the bench. They had darkened to a rich blue, and they were glazed over.

"Rhoslyn…" He said again, but I did not let him finish this time. I grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips to mine again. I kissed him with all the years of pent up love, and it was more passionate and sweet then the first. Galahad began to squirm and I could feel his face scrunching up in pain, and then all of a sudden we fell off of the back of the bench and into a mud puddle.

I groaned. It seemed really typical of me to lose my balance off of the bench and fall into a mud puddle. And I had to drag Galahad with me!

"I am so sorry." I groaned again. "I always seem to ruin the good moments."

"It is alright, nothing could ruin this moment." Galahad said with a huge grin. I blushed, and stood up. The whole back of my gown was covered in mud and it caked in my hair.

"Wonderful." I said. Galahad quickly stood, and another crash of thunder rumbled. I jumped and Galahad caught me in his arms.

"Well, as I was saying before, Rhoslyn… I… I love you."

I could not believe my ears! The man that I had loved for years first kissed me, and now he was professing his love for me! I felt so light-headed and happy that I felt I could fly.

"I love you too, Galahad. I always have."

And then he smiled again and brought me into another kiss. He was such a great kisser! There was nothing more wonderful and romantic then kissing in the rain. Guinevere will have to wait for awhile.

A/N: Whew. Sorry it was short, but there you go, they have finally kissed, but I promise that this story is not over! It hasn't even begun yet! Ok, it has but they'll be more stuff coming up. I hope you liked this chapter. I was feeling in a semi-mushy mood, and I could have done better with the kissing scene but I felt I owed it to all of my readers that I just hurry up and make them kiss already! Now, on to the reviews!

**nidriel: **I am glad that you liked the puking part, and poor Gawain, he gets no respect. LOL. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that you like this update!

**Jynessea Greenleaf: **Yeah, I'm sorry that that chapter wasn't very eventful. I guess it was just a sort of filler chapter. Anyway, I am glad that you liked the end. I thought it was sweet as well. And I know what you mean about writer's block being a bitch and a half. It freaking sucks. Yeah, I went to the video store and rented the Theater version because I have the Director's cut, and it was cool. Galahad is so hot and could definitely think of some ideas! LOL just kidding! Thank you so much for reviewing again, and I hope you like this chapter.

**Dazzler420: **Yes, I think you should write something. I would love to read it! Hehe, I liked Gawain in that last chapter. hehe. LOL, about the triplets, and I know that Guinevere never had children in the legend, but I thought that I would just add that just because I like it. I mean this is a fan fiction, and it is the fans own thing. It just annoys me when people are all up in your face and saying "Your story sucks because of this, this, this, and this." I say ptwooy on them! hehe. Thank you so much for reviewing again and I hope you liked this chapter.

**HGandRHrForever: **Yeppers, Guinevere is pregnant and there will be more on that later. I am glad that you laughed. I aim to please, and I really like to make people laugh. Sometimes it doesn't work though because I have lame jokes. Anyway, thank you about the comment on how my writing has improved. If you ever look at my other stories which I wrote in seventh grade I think and now I am in tenth, I see a big improvement. Yes, torture IS nice to SOME extent. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this update.

**elvenstar5: **Thank you, I am glad that you liked Chapter 12. I hope you liked this one as well. And I am serious when I say I have never reached 50 reviews before. It's because any other thing I have written before this has been really sucky. This is my 'break out story' so to speak. hehe. And yep, Guinevere is pregnant and there will be more on that later. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you liked the update!

**dw: **I am glad you liked the puking and then the sweet part at the end. I guess since you think that chapter 12 was ok then I can't complain. I got about ten reviews for it I think. Ten or less. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**PhoenixFyre: **I know it is love when a man holds back your hair while you vomit! It's so sweet! LOL about Gawain being a manwhore. I think all of the knights were manwhores at least for some of them, a little bit. Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!

**starnat: **I am combining comments from your review of chapter 11 and 12. I am glad that you liked Galahad getting shot in the ass. And that WOULD be funny if it had been Gawain, Arthur or even Bors. LOL about the Guinevere's cooking comment. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked this update!

**Hunter-The-Potatolover: **I am so very glad that you like my story! Thank you for reading it! And if I can I will try to put more Gawain in it. Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!

**A.K. Anomynous: **Well, there you have it. They kissed. I hope you are happy! LOL. Guinevere is scary when she cooks! I am glad you like the Ioan Gruffudd site because I just think he is hot and I love his sexy voice. Hehe. Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!

**Andromahke: **I am glad you liked the end of the chapter. It was sweet that Rhoslyn was watching over Galahad. And poor Gawain, he pukes and doesn't get any! I am glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one. Thanks for the review. P.S: PATRIOTS ROCK!

**Haylz: **It's alright that you didn't update. I understand about the switching schools etc. I mean it's not like I'm going to yell at you for not reviewing. Uh, no, that's not me. I am very thankful that you do review though and I thank you bunches for that! Thank you for the comment that every chapter is beautifully written, and I know that sometimes my chapters aren't that nice, and I apologize for that. Thank you again for the review and I hope you like this chapter!

**talk show host: **Thank you for the review and I am glad that you like this story. It's alright that you haven't reviewed. I don't mind it. And no, sorry, Galahad was not awake during that scene. Sorry! Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this update!


	14. Chapter 14

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Fourteen

_Galahad's POV_

I do not know how long we stood there, kissing, in the rain but I could have cared less. I had finally told her. I had finally told her that I loved her. And it felt good.

When we had been sitting on the stone bench I had finally convinced myself to tell her that I loved her. But when I saw her, clothes and hair plastered to her body, I could not get the words out so I had just kissed her. And she kissed me back.

Then we had fallen in the mud but that could not have ruined my mood. I finally had the woman I love!

Only when she began to shiver, did we go back inside and I walked her back to her room, her hand was firmly clutched in mine. Now that I had her I was not going to let go.

"I have an appointment with Guinevere." Rhoslyn said when we had come to a halt outside her room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I promised her that I would go to the healer's with her."

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"I do not know but I have a hunch of what is wrong." She replied.

"Alright," I said with a sigh. "I will come by later; for lunch maybe."

She smiled. "That sounds nice." She said. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Stop!" She said, still grinning. "If you keep doing that, I am not going to go anywhere."

I kissed her again. "It is alright with me for you to stay." I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer and kissed her.

"Galahad!" She whined. I nuzzled my face into her neck and she laughed.

"Go, before I change my mind." I said reluctantly letting go of her.

She reached for the door and was half way into the room before I grabbed her and kissed her.

"Are you quite finished?" She asked with a grin.

I kissed her again and released her.

"No I am not, but I suppose I will let you go." I stepped away from the door and she smiled at me one last time and shut the door.

I stood there a few seconds not sure of what I was going to do now. I could not do anything outside because of the damn rain. I could not do anything strenuous because I promised Rhoslyn I would not. I sighed and then pain returned. I had been numb with happiness and I could not feel it. But now I could. And it really hurt! I turned and limped down the hall. Well, I could go tell Bors, Gawain, Arthur and Guinevere that they need not have to scheme anymore. At least it is something to do.

I passed Guinevere on the way down the stairs.

"What are you doing out of bed Galahad?" Guinevere asked, surprised. "Rhoslyn will have your head I am sure."

"She is alright with me being out of bed; just as long as I do not do anything strenuous."

"Oh, I am surprised at that. Well, be careful with yourself and have a nice day." And then she disappeared up the stairs, and I continued limping down.

The three men (Gawain, Bors and Arthur) were in the Round Table room, as usual, talking in hushed tones. They looked up when I limped in.

"What a fine morning it is, is it not Galahad?" Gawain asked.

"It is the most glorious morning in my entire life." I said with a grin, while slowly sitting down in my designated seat.

"Why is it?" Arthur asked curiously.

"You will never believe." I replied.

"What? You and Rhoslyn have finally professed your love for each other, AND you have kissed?" Bors asked sarcastically.

I just smiled.

"WHAT?" Bors exclaimed. The two other men just looked on in shock.

"Are you serious?" Gawain asked when he got over his shock.

I just nodded.

"Damn! I was having great fun scheming!" Arthur groaned.

"Congratulations Pup! It is about bloody time!" Bors roared standing and slapping me on the back.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain.

"Sorry! I forgot about your ass!" Bors said apologetically.

I just glared at him.

For the next hour we discussed plans for the tournament/festival. Messages had already been sent throughout the kingdom, but there was still much to be done.

Somewhere around planning the archery contest, Rhoslyn stepped into the room.

"Gentlemen," She said clearing her throat. When she had our attention she continued, "Guinevere has an announcement to make." When Guinevere did not appear, Rhoslyn turned around to look for her. Guinevere must have been just inside the door, because Rhoslyn reached over and pulled her inside.

Guinevere looked nervous. Really nervous. She walked around the table to stand in front of Arthur. At her nervous expression, Arthur grew worried.

"What is wrong my love?" He asked, grasping her hands in his.

"Arthur… you are…" She paused. "You are going to be a… father."

There was a long pause and then a huge grin erupted on Arthur's face. He picked Guinevere up and swung her around.

"That is wonderful news!" He exclaimed. Guinevere's nervous expression immediately disappeared.

When Arthur had put her down he kissed her fiercely.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you." Guinevere replied with a smile.

I glanced over at Rhoslyn who was looking on at the King and Queen with a smile. She glanced over at me and her smile broadened and I smiled back. Life had taken a turn for the better.

_Rhoslyn's POV_

When Guinevere came out of the healer's wing and told me she was with child my heart soared for her. She had been nervous whether or not Arthur was going to be happy, but he was and all was good. All was right in the world.

"Congratulations!" Bors exclaimed hugging Arthur and Guinevere close.

"Now my children will have someone other than a sibling to play with!" I grinned. Once Bors had moved away Gawain embraced them as well.

"My sympathies." He said, jokingly. "I do not know if I could handle a child."

Galahad shakily stood and I hurried over to assist him. He nodded gratefully at me and used my support.

"Congratulations on the child." Galahad said holding a hand out to Arthur. Arthur shook it furiously, and then Galahad turned to Guinevere. Instead of taking his hand, Guinevere hugged him.

"One day soon, you will be in our position." She whispered to him. "You better take care of her Galahad, or I will shoot you somewhere else."

"I promise I will." Galahad assured her. I gulped. Poor Galahad.

"We must have a celebration for this glorious news!" Arthur exclaimed suddenly. "A celebration that involves just us." There were a few chuckles at this.

"I will cook!" I volunteered. "The cook needs a break."

"I will assist you." Guinevere offered.

At once everyone present except for Galahad and Guinevere started to protest.

"It was a joke." Guinevere assured us. I grinned. Poor Guinevere.

"In the mean time, I wish to spend some time with my wife." Arthur said, looking into Guinevere's eyes. He grasped her hand and led her out of the room.

"Well, this has been an eventful day." Bors said looking over at Galahad and me. "I need to go check on a few things." And then he was gone leaving Gawain, Galahad and I.

"I suppose I will go as well. I think I need a drink." Gawain said leaving the room as well.

"That just leaves you and me." Galahad said with a grin. I laughed. He hobbled back to his seat and plopped down.

"My ass." He groaned. More guilt flooded through me.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"Stop feeling sorry. Stop feeling guilty. Please." He said reaching out a hand to me. I quickly grasped it. He stood again and enveloped me into a hug.

"It is over and done with. Stop feeling sorry." He whispered.

"I love you Galahad." I said. Tears began to form in my eyes again.

"And I love you. Nothing or no one could change that." He whispered again before kissing me. How wrong he was.

A/N: Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I have been sick and then busy and then I had some writer's block but I think I am ok now! I've started writing chapter 15 and that should be done soon and you will have that! Today, I think that I am going to skip the individual responses and just list the people that I am thanking for reviewing. I feel really lazy tonight! LOL! Anyway, thank you for being so patient and I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Andromahke, dw, Winterstar-light, starnat, nidriel, HGandRHrforever, PhoenixFyre, Jynessea Greenleaf, banatic66, big fan, Canadian Coco Chick, I, **and** Little Voice in Your Head **

Thank you all soooo very much for reviewing!


	15. Chapter 15

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Fifteen

Rhoslyn's POV

Of course those unhappy events do not happen until later. It was not much later either. It was during the tournament/festival, but I am getting ahead of myself.

The weeks leading up to the big event were blissful and full of love. Galahad was still on the mend so he was not busy with training. He continued to teach me in archery and this time he knew to stand clear away from me.

I refused to allow Guinevere to train me in swords. After all, she was pregnant and I did not want anything to happen to her or the baby. I caught myself often acting as a mother hen. I made sure she ate lots and rested a lot. She grew pretty angry at me and would often yell at me for fussing over her.

One afternoon Galahad and I went out in the garden for a picnic. Galahad held a bundle of bread in his arms and I held some cheese and wine. Also, slung over my shoulder was a blanket to sit on.

It was a beautiful day outside, which was rare. The birds were chirping signaling that spring was here.

Soon we reached a small grassy clearing where we began to set up. I laid out the blanket and set down the cheese and wine. Galahad cautiously sat down on the blanket, wincing, but not as much. He then stretched out his legs in front of him. I sat down also and began to distribute the food.

"Thank you." Galahad said when I had handed him a piece of cheese and a cup of wine.

"You are welcome." I replied.

We sat there for a while in silence, eating.

"I wonder if the child will be a girl or a boy." Galahad thought aloud.

"I do not know. I hope for a girl." I replied, almost wistfully.

"A part of me hopes for a boy, but I think it should be a girl." Galahad said. I was surprised.

"You? A male wanting a female offspring? Something has got to be wrong with you." I reached over to feel his forehead for a fever.

"I am fine! I suppose the concept of having a 'father's little girl' appeals to me."

I smiled. I definitely love him more now if that could even be possible.

There was mostly silence following this. I reached over and ripped a piece of bread off the loaf. A rustle in the bushes startled me and I looked up. Three rabbits hopped out.

"Look Galahad!" I exclaimed, pointing to them.

"What?" He asked looking around.

"There. Those are the first rabbits I have seen in years. Are they not beautiful?"

"I can think of something more beautiful." Galahad said, glancing at me. When I had caught his meaning, I blushed.

I turned around to face him and he flashed that damn smile.

"I love you, Rhoslyn." He whispered.

"And I love you Galahad." I whispered back.

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"You make me happy." Galahad said when we had pulled away.

"Likewise." I said, grinning at him. He grinned back at me. Damn.

He then lay back on the blanket and pulled me next to him. We laid there for awhile whispering to each other and pointing out shapes in the clouds. After awhile, Galahad wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him so that my back was to his front. He kissed the nape of my neck and I shivered. I shivered even more when I felt his hot breath tickle the little hairs on my neck.

Life really was good. As I laid there in my love's arms, little did I know that our peaceful lives would soon be ruined. Ruined by an outsider.

These unhappy events happened two weeks later at the opening ceremonies of Arthur's very first festival/tournament. The knights, fully armored, paraded into the grassy field, leading the other men who wished to be knights. I felt decent looking in my jade green gown and my hair swirled on top of my head. Granted, I definitely was not the best looking person there. I still do not know how I managed to snag Galahad. He could have any girl he wished. But, I had him and I was not going to let him go.

I stood to the right of Guinevere up on a dais with Arthur and gazed out a Galahad. He looked so handsome in his armor, with his sword to his side and his bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his horse. He looked regal as he sat upright on his horse. He held his helmet under one arm, and from the neck of his breastplate, I could see the chain of my necklace that I had given to him. It was for good luck during the different events. It was something Guinevere had started; a lady should give her knight a token for good luck.

Galahad came to a stop across from me and he smiled and winked. I blushed and smiled back.

Through the whole ceremony, Galahad kept entertaining me. He made faces at me and crossed his eyes. It took all of my will power not to burst into laughter. I will have to scold him for this after all was said and done.

I could not believe all of the people that had turned up for this event. Most were Camelot's citizens, but some people had showed up in support of their men who wished to be a knight. And the candidates did seem to be well chosen. Soon the glory of the Roundtable will be restored anew. I could not wait to see all of the chairs filled and the Roundtable room bustling with laughter and conversation. I could see that they will have many quests to go on and deeds to fulfill. History will remember them I am sure.

I snapped myself out of my reverie and glanced back up at Galahad. He was staring at me curiously, and I could only guess that he was wondering what I was thinking. When he saw that I had looked back up at him again he resumed his heart stopping smile and mouthed an 'I love you.' I mouthed one back at him and he grinned even more. Bors was seated on his horse next to Galahad, and he nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. He whispered something to my love and Galahad blushed and whispered something back. Bors looked up at me and shook his head, clearly disgusted at our display. I nearly laughed out loud then.

When the ceremonies were over, Guinevere dragged me around to meet a bunch of people. And there were a lot of people to meet. There were people from Gaul, Spain, Rome, Ireland, Northern Britain, and Southern Britain. I was not sure I would be able to remember their names or not. Guinevere introduced me to some of her family. Her cousins were so funny, and one could tell they were tricksters. Everything was going fine and I was really enjoying myself until… I met her.

A/N: OMG! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. And another sorry for this being short. I am currently working on the 16th chapter and hopefully that will be up soon. I believe that up until about 9:30 this morning I was in a writer's block, but now I believe I am finally out of it! YAY! knocks on wood So, these chapters will hopefully be coming faster then they have been. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will now go to the reviews.

**dw: **Hehe. I am sure that Galahad **was** grinning like a fool. Thank you for the review!

**Haylz: **I'm glad that the last chapter was well worth the wait. I hope this chapter was as well even though it's sort of a filler chapter to move things along. Sorry, I didn't hurry up with chapter 15 but here it is and thank you for your review! And yes, at that point I was feeling a lot better thank you for asking.

**Jynessea: **Yep, sorry, there is going to be something bad that's going to happen. But I just feel like doing this to them even though it's mean. hehe. Well, I am feeling better now thank you for asking. And thank you for the review.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: **Thank you for the review and here is your update.

**nidriel:** Well, I hate to say it but something serious will happen to Rhoslyn and Galahad. I am sorry; I just could not resist some more drama! MUHAHAHA. Anyway, thank you for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter.

**Meraculas: **Sorry, that the wait was long! I hope you liked this one. Thanks for the review.

**Desdemone Kismet: **It's alright that you haven't reviewed earlier. It's not like I'm going to bite your head off. Thank you for the compliment on my story. I'm glad that you 'adore' the plot. It's one of the better ones I have ever come up with, lol. I am glad that you liked Galahad being shot in that ass. I loved that part. Thank you for the compliment on the foreshadowing technique. I try to use the stuff I learn in English class, lol. Thank you so much for the review!

**PhoenixFyre: **Thank you for asking about my health. I am definitely better now. And I'm sorry to say that something bad will happen between Galahad and Rhoslyn and I'm not sure yet whether things will turn out in the end. You will have to see! Thanks for the review!

**A.K. Anomynous: **LOL about the blue Gatorade pic. I tried to find it, but I didn't have any luck. Of course, I wasn't look hard enough and I didn't have time. I'm glad that you are glad that I updated. I just hope that this one was ok for a filler chapter. Thank you for the review! And you better update yours now that I have update mine!

**starnat:** Thank you for the review! And you will just have to wait and see what happens between Galahad and Rhoslyn.

**Andromahke:** Thank you for inquiring about my health. I am way better now and still kicking! I am glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope that you liked this one too. Thank you for reviewing!

**Little Voice in Your Head: **Here is the next installment. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review!


	16. Chapter 16

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Sixteen

Rhoslyn's POV

I knew from the moment I met _her_ that she would ruin everything good in my life.

Her name was Cornelia. She was Roman but she lived in Southern Britain with her family. She was so amazingly perfect that it bothered me to even look at her. Her thick golden blonde hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head. Her bright blue eyes sparkled and her porcelain skin was flawless. And underneath her tunic and stola you could tell that her body was shaped nicely: not to fat and not to skinny and wide hips perfect for child bearing. When she smiled she revealed perfect, straight, white teeth and her voice was musical. In other words, she was everything that I wasn't.

"It is wonderful to meet you!" She said with a niceness that was forced. I could tell that she disproved of me being acquainted with Guinevere because she is royalty and… well… I am not.

"It is wonderful to meet you as well!" I said, matching her with the forced niceness. "Have you enjoyed this land?" I asked in an attempt to be nice.

"No. I was forced to come here when I was fifteen years old. I have been here ten years. I hate the weather, and I miss Rome terribly." She said, snootily. "Perhaps, if my father will approve, I will marry a knight. I am well past marrying age back in Rome. I should have gotten married a long time ago but there have been no suitable men." She then began looking through the crowd for the knights. My blood boiled. _There is one knight who is off limits_, I thought. Damn Roman nobility.

Men, young and old, married and unmarried, glanced at Cornelia as they walked by. I wanted to lean over and vomit on her. I found myself actually wishing for some of Guinevere's cooking.

"So, Rhoslyn, where do you work in the castle?" Cornelia asked, oblivious to all the men staring.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Do you work in the kitchens or do you attend to someone?"

I blinked. She thought that I was a servant? Before I could make any snooty remark, Guinevere answered for me.

"She is not a servant, Cornelia. She is a really good friend of mine and soon Arthur will make her a Lady of the court."

Cornelia looked me up and down with a disgusted look.

Fortunately, Cornelia changed the subject, but she didn't have good news.

"My father has agreed to let me move here into the castle. I greatly appreciate the invitation, Guinevere. You should have seen my little sister and brother; they were so jealous!" Cornelia said with an annoyingly musical giggle which drew more stares from the male passers-by.

"It was no problem, Cornelia." Guinevere answered, some what strained. She could tell that Cornelia and I will not get along. I rolled my eyes sky ward, and wanted to let out a yell of frustration. I could not believe this! This… woman… was going to invade my life! And she clearly did NOT like me. The feeling was mutual though. I did not think that I could dislike someone as much as I disliked Cornelia. Clearly, she was a message from the gods, and the message was actually a punishment. I did something to displease them, and they send this woman as a potential person to ruin my life. This day could not get any worse, but as I always am; I was wrong.

I quickly excused myself, wishing for nothing more than to be away from this dreadful woman. I half-ran, half-walked away from her wanting to get away fast. I then began my search for Galahad.

I soon found him talking with Gawain and a handsome man whom I had never met.

"There you are!" Galahad exclaimed when he saw me. "I have been looking for you!" He grabbed my hands and pulled me beside him. "Rhoslyn meet Mordred. He is from Gaul.

I smiled politely at Mordred, and reached out to clasp his hand in greeting. Instead, he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." He said, gazing into my eyes. I could not help but look back. His eyes were so dark that they almost looked black. They were beautiful and deep. His hair was a shade darker than Galahad's.

"It is nice to meet you as well." I replied, quickly dropping my hand and latching onto Galahad. I hated the way my heart fluttered at his touch.

"I believe that Mordred is well on his way to becoming a knight." Galahad said, oblivious to the exchange between Mordred and me.

"I am sure." I replied, grabbing onto Galahad's arm tighter, looking at Mordred wearily. I wanted so much to pull Galahad away from this place and have another meal inour clearing in the castle gardens.

"Galahad!" A voice exclaimed. I looked over and spotted Guinevere and walking beside her in all of her perfect glory, was Cornelia. I tensed. Galahad looked over and spotted Guinevere and Cornelia, and I knew, by the look in his eyes, that as soon as he had seen her; I had lost him. He followed their approached as they made their way over to where we were standing.

"Galahad, Gawain, I would like you to meet, Cornelia, she is from Southern Britain and her father has given her permission to come live with us here in Camelot." Guinevere said. I could tell that she knew something was up because Galahad and Cornelia were looking at each other strangely.

"Lady Cornelia, is that you?" Galahad asked, letting go of my arm. I almost started to cry right then and there. _They knew each other?_

"Galy? My goodness! It is you! I barely recognized you. You have grown so much since I last saw you!" Cornelia exclaimed latching onto Galahad for an embrace. Guinevere looked confused, Gawain looked torn betweenanger and remembrance, and Mordred just stood there, taking the scene in.

"It has been… what… ten years? My how you have grown" Galahad said with a huge smile on his face.

"Would you excuse us a moment, my love?" Galahad asked, taking hold of Cornelia's arm. "We have to catch up. I will meet you later?" And with that said, he strode off with Cornelia in tow, laughing at an old memory that she had just shared with him.

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself. _It is ok Rhoslyn. They are just friends, and they are just catching up on the time they have lost. But how the hell do they know each other?_

I felt two hands on my shoulders. One belonged to Guinevere and the other belonged to Gawain.

"It is going to be ok Rhoslyn. They are just friends. Everything will be alright." But Guinevere did not look too convinced at what she had just said.

I took a shuttering breath; tears were in danger of spilling onto my cheeks.

"It will be ok Rhoslyn." Gawain repeated. "If anything moves beyond friendship, he will be dealt with."

But somehow I did not think that anything could be done. I saw the way that Galahad had looked at his long lost friend. Clearly he had felt something for her back when they had last seen each other. Gawain was called away by Arthur and I reminded myself to get the story of their meetingfrom Gawain later, because surely he would know.

Guinevere was soon called away as well, and before she departed she gave me a sympathetic look. I did not want people's pity. I just felt like I wanted to wallow in my own misery for the rest of my life. If indeed, the friendship grew into something more, than perhaps I shall go back to my mother and father's tavern back at the Wall. There I could work myself to death, selling drinks, and washing tables and chairs.

"It is awful to leave such a beautiful young woman behind." A deep voice said from behind me. I had almost forgotten that Mordred was there still.

"Everything will be ok." I echoed Gawain's and Guinevere's words hollowly. I gave Mordred one last look and walked away. I knew just the place to go: my tree in the garden. I went there, climbed to my favorite branch that could support my weight, and I cried. I had already given up without a fight.

A/N: Wow, holy cow, again I am sorry for such a long delay. I just have totally lost inspiration for this story, but I think I may be getting something back. I'll have to watch King Arthur some time soon to see if I can think of SOMETHING! And about Mordred, I really don't know much about him, but I thought that I could just add him in here somewhere, partly because I think he has a cool name. lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and after I post this, I am going to begin on chapter seventeen, and hopefully that will be up soon as well. Thank you for all of the reviews, and again I feel really lazy and don't feel like typing out individual responses so I'll just type in the people I wish to thank.

A BIG thank you to: **Jynessea, LANCELOTTRISTANBABY, Meraculas, starnat, nidriel, PhoenixFyre, Desdemone Kismet, A.K. Anomynous, talk show host, Quietrockchick**. Thank you all for hanging in there and supporting this fan fic! Oh and **Quietrockchick: **Rhoslyn's name is pronounced Ross-lynn. Thanks for reviewing everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

Galahad and I

By: SarmatianKnight13

Chapter Seventeen

I do not know how long I had stayed up in that tree, but soon I realized it was dark, and sounds of music and merry making drifted from the festival grounds. I quickly wiped my eyes dry, sniffling a little, and I climbed down. Apparently, no one was missing me because nobody had come to look for me. This just made me even sadder. I straightened my gown, and sat down on a bench. It was quite dark outside and I could not see a thing. All I could hear was the faint rustle of wind through the bushes and the far off music.

I sighed. I missed my family. I missed my mother and father, and I missed Lancelot. I wanted to go home. I was such coward! I did not even fight for him! Maybe I could just pass all of this off as just a dream and go back to the way things were. I seemed to be fine then. Sure I was fine, but I pined for Galahad. Oh well, I could not win either way.

I stood from the bench and started the trek back to the castle. En route to my room, I noticed lots of people loitering about. They were most likely intoxicated by the ale and wine.

I stopped for a second and realized that I did not particularly want to go back to my room so, to find peace and solitude; I back tracked and went into the Round Table room. I thanked the gods that no one was in there.

I made a slow walk around the table running my hand along the chairs. Memories of the old Round Table filled my head.

Lancelot would be sitting there, and Arthur a few chairs away. Galahad and Gawain would be sitting across from Arthur, Dagonet would sit there, and then Bors, then Tristan would sit there. So many knights had come and gone. I dwelled too much on the past.

I sighed and sat down in Galahad's chair. I could almost feel his presence there. In fact, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost did not hear the doors open.

I quickly turned around and saw Gawain and Bors.

"There you are!" Bors exclaimed, stepping farther into the room and sitting at his chair. Gawain did the same.

"We have been wondering where you were. We were worried." Gawain added.

"Well, as you can see, I am fine." I answered, clearly not showing it on my face.

"That is a lie and you know it!" Bors said. "I heard about what happened today, Rhoslyn. It was wrong of Galahad to leave you alone like he did, and I have no idea why he did it."

"Don't you?" Gawain asked, looking over at Bors. "You remember do you not?"

Bors sighed, suddenly remembering something. "Oh yes, I remember."

"What happened?" I asked eager to know the story.

"It was ten years ago…" Gawain began, "… and we had gotten word that we had to go down south to the sea to escort a Roman family to their estate."

"I remember that." I answered. I had not gotten the full details, but I had heard about the family.

"There was a lot more of us then, but the journey back to their estate was long and dangerous. We had to stop many times because snow had blocked our route. Anyway, as soon as the fifteen-year-old Cornelia had stepped off of the boat at the port, I could tell that Galahad was infatuated with her. He had even fancied himself in love with her. He was eighteen at the time. No matter how many times Lancelot, Bors or I told him that it was just a passing fancy, he never believed us. He spent every waking moment with her and they grew quite close. I believe he even kissed her, or so Lancelot said. Her father forbade the relationship, and when we had finally gotten back to the wall Galahad was miserable."

"I remember that as well." I said. I remember being broken up over it as well because even at the age of fifteen I knew I loved him.

"I think a couple times Galahad journeyed south to see her, but one day he just stopped. He never told me or anyone else why. A few of us thought that Cornelia's father had finally given him the permanent boot, but I am convinced that she had disappointed him somehow, and he realized that he was in fact in love with you, Rhoslyn." Gawain said, smiling. Somehow I didn't believe that.

"May be, but first loves are the strongest, Gawain. They never die." I said this probably more for my own sake then anyone else's.

"No Rhoslyn." Bors spoke this time, rather firmly I might add. "He did not love that girl. All it was was a young man's lust. You are the one he is in love with, not her. He will come to realize that in time. For the god's sake, he should know that right now! Perhaps, he is just trying to see if he feels anything for Cornelia anymore. He should not, but I believe I will have to kill him though for leaving you alone."

I smiled. Mordred had been there though, I thought. Then I immediately stopped. No, do not think of Mordred.

"How has the festival been?" I asked wanting to get off this depressing topic.

"Fine! Gawain has found himself a lady." Bors said, slyly.

"I have not! She is just a friend!" Gawain argued.

"Sure, believe what you want!" Bors answered back. He stood.

"I am going to bed. Vanora and the children are coming tomorrow. I have to ride out and meet them."

I was thrilled at this news. I had missed Vanora and all of the children. Now I will have something to occupy my time.

"I believe I will turn in as well. I am going with him." Said Gawain. "And don't you worry about a thing Rhoslyn. Everything will be ok."

I was starting to hate that phrase.

"Good night!" I said, half heartedly.

And then I was alone again.

After awhile of thinking, I stood and made my way back to my room. All of a sudden, I was very tired. I walked, dragging my feet like some… dejected person. I hated feeling this way.

"Rhoslyn!" I heard a voice shout behind me. I groaned silently, and turned around.

"Yes, Galahad?" I asked. He rushed up to me, sans Cornelia I noticed.

"Where have you been? I have not seen you all day!" He exclaimed taking my hands and kissing then both. "I have missed you." He added.

I did not know whether to be angry with him or to kiss him. The worried look on his face was irresistible. I wanted to kiss his worries away. Well… maybe everything was going to be ok.

"I have been in the garden all day." I answered. "I suppose I got a little bored. So, I stayed up in my tree."

"I am sorry I left you so abruptly. I had not seen Cornelia in years." He said.

"That is alright, my love." I said. He let go of one of my hands to reach up and caress my face. I leaned into his touch. I had missed him.

"I…" Galahad said, punctuating the word with a step forward, which caused me to step backwards. "… did not get to kiss you today, did I?" He asked, punctuating each word with a step forward. Of course, I had to step back, and after he said the last word I was flush against the wall.

"Um… I do not believe so." I answered, feeling almost vulnerable now.

"Well, I guess I will have to change that." He whispered, huskily. With that he stooped his head down and captured my lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Gods help me, I kissed him back. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I probably was holding onto him tighter then I should have been, feeling like I did not want to lose him, or let him go. He did not seem to mind though. But then a forbidden thought crossed my mind. Was he thinking of me as we kiss? Or is he thinking of Cornelia? This surprised me, and I pulled away, causing him to groan in protest.

"What is wrong?" He asked, his breathing labored.

"Nothing." I said, trying to cover up this new fear. "I am just tired. I think I shall go to bed now."

A flicker of disappointment flitted across his face, but then it was gone.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" He asked.

"No, I shall be fine." I answered, and I saw another flicker of disappointment.

"Good night, my love." He whispered, kissing me again.

"Good night." I answered back.

I walked the few yards to my room not once looking back. How could I think that? Why am I so paranoid?

I quickly entered my room, and leaned against the door. Why do I keep living like this? I am so pathetic. I slid to the floor, brought my knees to my chest, and rested my head on them. For the second time that day, I cried.

A/N: Haha! I got another update up sooner than past times! I feel so accomplished! Well, I hope that this chapter was ok. Let's see… hm… I don't think I have anything else to say so I'll just go to the individual reviews. Thanks for reading! Oh! School is almost out so I'll probably be updating faster now. Although, I'll have to work around all the reading I have to do for classes next year.

**FlamezBlaze1:** Here is your update, and it was sooner this time! Thanks for reviewing!

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY:** Here is your update! I hope that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Quietrockchic:** I know, don't you just love Cornelia. I personally kind of like her for some reason. I don't know why. And Rhoslyn does need a hug doesn't she? Anyway, I hope that you liked this update. Thanks so much for the review!

**NiteStar:** Yerp, Cornelia is so easy to hate! Hope that you liked this update and thanks for the review!

**Jynessea:** Hehe, that is actually not a bad idea to shoot Cornelia in the ass. Thanks for the idea, it may happen… As for Rhoslyn going to get Galahad or Galahad turning around and apologizing to Rhoslyn… you'll just have to see what happens! hehe! I hope you like this chapter, and as always it is a pleasure to get a review from you!

**KnightMaiden:** Thank you so much for the information on Mordred. I'm not sure exactly what part he will play in this story yet, but I am pretty sure it may be something evil. I would like some historical facts if you wouldn't mind giving them to me! Thanks so much for the review, and I hope that you liked this chapter!

**A.K. Anomynous: **Always a pleasure to hear from you! Hehe, you may have to castrate him later on! Man! I have to go out and get the Fantastic Four book! I saw a picture in one of my friend's comic book magazines. Wow, he looks very nice in spandex! Go Ioan and your hotness! Well, I'm glad you think it's bloody awesome that I updated. You know what would be bloody awesomer (hehe, that's not even a word!) if you would update your stories as well! Thanks for the review! I always look forward to them!

**Meraculas:** You're welcome for putting Mordred in. I always thought that he was a pretty interesting character! And I think that the end result will be good. Thank you for the review! You have always been faithful!

**nidriel:** Thank you so much for the review! I hope that you liked this chapter!

**starnat:** Whoa! I didn't even realize I made a reference to Star Wars. It was deliberate. I just thought that the name was funny. Thank you for the review, you have always been faithful!

**REK:** Thank you for loving my story! And I agree that Galahad better watch out for Cornelia because she is evil. You'll just have to see what happens! Thanks for the review!


End file.
